Kitsune Bithday
by Lyrashin
Summary: Le 10 Octobre... Lorsque tout se ligue contre Naruto, vers qui le petit blond peut il se tourner ?


_**Série :**__** Naruto**_

_**Auteur :**__** Lyrashin… Ne me laissez plus JAMAIS anticiper de prendre un avion pendant 10 heures de vol au dessus du globe…**_

_**Genre :**__** Oneshot. Le plus long que j'ai jamais pu écrire !**_

_**Résultat d'une longue angoisse qui me travaillait depuis un moment… Que voulez vous, j'ai PEUR en avion ! (Priez pour que je reparte très bientôt en vacances TRES loin…)**_

_**Des scènes qui se sont rajoutées alors qu'elles n'étaient PAS prévues au départ… Scènes parfois tristes (j'ai pleuré deux fois et j'ai eu envie de vomir en les écrivant) ou sanglantes… Dites merci à mes crises d'angoisse : originellement, le passage avec l'Akatsuki n'était PAS prévu !**_

_**Que dire d'autre ?... Oh, si ! J'adore Kyuubi ! Je crois que c'est visible d'ailleurs…**_

_**Couple :**__** Néant.**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** S'ils étaient à moi, j'aurai offert les personnages à Kineko ! Elle sait si bien s'en servir !**_

_**Cela dit, aucun des acteurs de cette fic n'a été blessé ! Je n'accepterai aucune réclamation des propriétaires légaux !**_

_**Petite Note :**__** Bon, puisque je vais abandonner Yohko Nee-chan, je pense qu'on peut considérer cette fic comme un remplacement…**_

**« Paroles mentales de Naruto et Kyuubi… »**

« Dialogue normal »

_**Kitsune Birthday**_

_**Ou**_

_**Ne jamais pousser Naruto à bout le 10 Octobre…**_

Serrant les poings, Naruto poussa violemment la porte de son petit appartement délabré, la faisant cogner contre le mur qui trembla violemment sous le choc. Du plafond, des écailles de peinture retombèrent sur le parquet souillé. Bof, au point où il en était, un peu plus de saleté chez lui, il n'était plus à ça près !

Réprimant des larmes de rage, l'adolescent se jeta sur son lit et enserra fortement son oreiller contre son torse. Il en avait assez…. Assez, assez, assez, assez !!!

Aujourd'hui, c'était son treizième anniversaire… Aujourd'hui, on était le 10 Octobre… Et, encore une fois, les aimables citoyens de Konoha lui avaient clairement fait comprendre que lui, le paria de la ville, ne serait jamais accepté parmi eux, malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour s'intégrer. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était devenu Genin, un ninja, un protecteur de la cité… Il avait déjà effectué plusieurs missions dangereuses comme celle de Kiri no Kuni, le pays des Vagues… Il avait défendu le village et affronté Gaara lors de l'invasion des ninjas du Son sur l'ordre d'Orochimaru… Il avait même été leur chercher un nouvel Hokage lorsque le vieux Sandaïme s'était sacrifié… Et Kami-Sama savait à quel point cela avait été difficile de convaincre Tsunade-Hime de revenir ici… Mais non, il restait toujours pour eux le Monstre… Le Démon à Neuf Queues… Le Kyuubi…

Au fond de son esprit, un ricanement amusé retentit… Il en était ainsi depuis que Jiraya l'avait précipité dans le gouffre : il avait, certes, un meilleur accès au chakra du Renard, mais, en contrepartie, il entendait parfois, et de plus en plus fréquemment, les pensées de ce dernier… Le tout nouveau hobby du Kitsune prisonnier de son corps avait été de commenter à voix haute tout ce qu'il pouvait voir à travers les yeux du jeune garçon… Et Naruto, à sa grande horreur, s'était aperçu que nombre de ses propres pensées agréaient avec les divers avis de son prisonnier…

Il aurait voulu en parler à quelqu'un – un adulte responsable et qui ne le haïsse pas automatiquement, s'il était possible d'en trouver un seul dans cette foutue ville – mais l'ermite pervers était introuvable. Il était certainement allé espionner des bains publics dans les villages alentours puisque la sécurité auprès de ceux de Konoha avait été renforcée… Et, de toute façon, la seule chose que Jiraya lui aurait conseillée aurait sûrement été d'éviter tout contact avec le Yohko en lui… Il lui aurait peut-être même apposé un sceau pour s'assurer que l'animal ne parasiterait plus ses pensées et il n'en aurait plus jamais reparlé…

Il aurait probablement pu en discuter avec Tsunade, mais la vieille femme, même si son apparence ne reflétait pas son âge, avait déjà du travail par-dessus la tête… Reprendre le poste de Hokage après Sarutobi n'était pas une sinécure… Surtout quand on observait la montagne de dossiers non achevés que son ancien protecteur avait accumulé… Non, il était inutile d'aller la voir et de lui apporter des inquiétudes supplémentaires…

Iruka-sensei ? Hors de question. Dès qu'il prononçait le mot « Kyuubi » à proximité de son ancien professeur, le Chuunin prenait alors un regard noir tellement furibond que Naruto en avait peur… Il n'avait même pas osé lui raconter qu'il était maintenant capable d'utiliser le chakra de sa bête noire… Alors aller lui dire que la dite bestiole dialoguait avec lui pour passer le temps ? Non, merci. Il persistait dans sa première opinion, à savoir : Hors de question ! S'il venait seulement à soupçonner que le petit blond risquait de laisser le monstre qui avait assassiné ses parents prendre l'ascendant sur lui, il serait probablement le premier à lui passer un kunai sous la gorge !

Donc, Iruka, non. Quel autre choix lui restait-il ? Ebisu-sensei ? Pas moyen, il n'avait déjà pas un grand respect pour l'homme, alors aller jusqu'à lui confier ses états d'âme ? Pfft…. L'idée elle-même en était risible….

Quant à Kakashi – oubliez le sensei – ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser ! Le célèbre ninja copieur n'avait que deux intérêts dans la vie : s'occuper de son élève préféré, celui-là même qui possédait, comme lui, le Sharingan, et lire son roman favori, « Le Paradis du Batifolage », dès qu'il avait un instant de libre…

Naruto eut un sourire désabusé… A présent que le dernier Uchiha avait reçu la marque du Sanin Orochimaru, il doutait que leur professeur se rappelle seulement de son existence et de celle de Sakura…

**« Comme si cela changeait quelque chose à l'attitude de ce Chien de Jounin ! Ca n'était pas comme s'il avait jamais porté attention à lui ou à cette maudite femelle criarde… Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait démembré cet incapable, dévoré sa chair, laissé pourrir le reste de sa misérable carcasse et permis aux rats de disposer de ses os… Sauf les plus petits qu'il aurait gardé pour jouer aux osselets et… » **

Naruto secoua la tête. Voilà que ça le reprenait encore ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses propres pensées et celles du Kyuubi se mélangeaient… Depuis l'examen Chuunin, c'était même de plus en plus fréquent…

Il savait que la solution, pour éviter ce phénomène, était de se calmer et de rejeter toute idée de colère de son esprit. Mais c'était une chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand tout ce sur quoi il posait les yeux faisait monter en lui un sentiment de fureur.

Rien que la vue de son appartement suffisait à l'énerver ! Sandaïme Hokage lui avait permis d'y loger seul depuis qu'il avait quatre ans… Un vieil appartement dans un immeuble délabré… Un vrai taudis… Naruto avait passé des heures à le remettre en état… Des heures à balayer, à astiquer le plancher crasseux pour en faire disparaitre les tâches… Des heures à passer le plumeau pour retirer les toiles d'araignée au plafond… Des heures à briquer les vitres pour qu'elles soient propres et que son « chez lui » soit décent… Il avait même récupéré des plantes vertes pour le rendre plus agréable à vivre, bordel ! Et cette année-là, le jour même de ses cinq ans, tous ses efforts furent anéantis en quelques heures…

Le ninja blond serra les dents à ce souvenir encore vivace qui se répétait tous les ans à la même date… Le 10 Octobre… Il haïssait le 10 Octobre… Cette journée-là, tous les habitants de Konoha faisaient la fête… Tout le monde se rendait au festival en l'honneur du sacrifice du Quatrième Hokage et de sa « victoire » sur le Démon Renard à Neuf Queues…

**« Victoire, victoire… C'est vite dit… »** Maugréa une voix caverneuse au plus profond de lui.

Tout le monde s'amusait et buvait… Certains d'ailleurs plus que de raison… Tout le monde aimait le 10 Octobre… Tout le monde sauf lui…

Le 10 Octobre, Naruto passait sa journée dans sa chambre en espérant que quelqu'un –un ami, un camarade de classe, un professeur même – n'importe qui, daigne venir lui rendre visite et lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Mais personne ne venait jamais, à part le vieil homme, lorsqu'il le pouvait. Ou plutôt si, des gens venaient… Mais leur façon de célébrer un anniversaire n'avait rien à voir avec souffler des bougies, manger une part de gâteau et ouvrir des cadeaux… Non, ces gens-là fêtaient son anniversaire en lançant des briques dans ses fenêtres, en défonçant sa porte d'entrée pour saccager son appartement et, généralement, en lui distribuant généreusement une bonne quantité de coups et de soufflets avant de s'en aller…

**« Misérables rats !!! S'en prendre à un renardeau sans défense et… »** Kyuubi grondait sourdement au fond de lui, sa haine de ses agresseurs faisait écho à la sienne…

Cette année, Naruto avait osé espérer – mais quel idiot il pouvait être parfois ! – que les choses se passeraient différemment… Il était devenu ninja et s'était fait des amis…

Malheureusement, les honnêtes citoyens de Konoha avaient simplement légèrement modifié leur plan. Profitant de ce qu'il se trouvait à l'extérieur du village pour une mission avec l'équipe numéro 7, ils avaient saccagé son appartement un jour à l'avance, et voilà tout…

Quant à ses _« amis »_, lesquels d'entre eux daigneraient quitter un instant ou deux les festivités de la soirée pour venir souhaiter un bon anniversaire au crétin du village ? Au nullard ?

**« Ignore ces vermisseaux, Petit… Nous vallons bien plus qu'eux… »**

Bon, cela encore, venant de personnes comme Kiba, Shikamaru ou Shino, il pouvait le comprendre. Après tout, ils avaient seulement été camarades de classe pendant trois ans et ils n'avaient fait que participer à un examen avec lui…

**« Tu te voiles la face, Renardeau… »**

Mais, venant de ses propres coéquipiers, il avait espéré un peu plus… Pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de leur mission, la veille, tout allait plutôt bien… Une petite dispute avec Sasuke, une ou deux engueulades de Sakura… Rien de bien méchant…

**« Oublie les, Petit. »**

Kakashi-sensei avait même ri à l'une de ses plaisanteries, fait assez exceptionnel pour le remarquer… Il était rentré chez lui tout content, il comptait leur proposer de venir manger un morceau de gâteau avec lui le lendemain… Il avait trouvé son appartement dévasté, mais, passé le premier moment d'abattement, il s'était ressaisi et avait envisagé de les inviter au restaurant Ichiraku… Ayame accepterait sûrement de lui confectionner un petit gâteau puisque celui qu'il avait confectionné lui-même pour l'occasion gisait là, à demi écrasé, sur le sol de sa cuisine… Il s'était endormi plein d'entrain à l'idée de la bonne journée qui l'attendait… Mais, ce matin…

**« Petit, tu te fais du mal… »**

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu au lieu de rendez-vous de son équipe, il avait tout de suite senti la tension qui régnait dans l'air. Sakura, vêtue d'un yukata aussi rose que ses cheveux, se pendait au bras du dernier Uchiha, lui-même habillé d'un kimono bleu sombre dans le dos duquel était dessiné le traditionnel emblème de sa famille. Sasuke avait une expression d'intense énervement sur le visage, Naruto le savait à sa manière de froncer les sourcils et de plisser imperceptiblement le nez… Etre le rival d'un possesseur de Sharingan n'était pas si simple que ça… Il avait dû apprendre à décrypter ses expressions faciales… Chose que Sakura n'avait jamais compris…

**« Petit, arrête… »**

Bref, Sasuke était plus que passablement agacé, visiblement à cause de l'attitude de leur coéquipière… Sakura insistait lourdement sur la nécessité de la présence du garçon à ses côtés durant la soirée à venir…

« Mais, Sasuke-kun ! Tous les autres seront là ! Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba… Neji et Hinata aussi ! Ils ont dit que Hiashi-Sama leur avait accordé son autorisation au dernier moment… Même Aburame Shino viendra ! C'est pour dire ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes ! Ca fait des semaines qu'Ino a planifié cette soirée… Les tables du restaurant sont louées, les plats et les chanteurs commandés et tout le monde a été prévenu ! »

Naruto s'était pratiquement figé sur place. Une fête ? Ce soir ?

**« Petit… »**

Tous ses projets étaient tombés à l'eau… Mais c'était la dernière phrase qui lui avait fait le plus mal : _« Tout le monde a été prévenu ! »_… Tout le monde oui, visiblement… Tout le monde sauf lui…

**« Pour un Renardeau, tu es un remarquable adepte du masochisme, tu sais, Gamin ? »**

Mais le pire était encore à venir… Sasuke en avait vraisemblablement plus qu'assez de l'insistance de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et lui avait sèchement répondu qu'il se rendrait peut-être à la soirée, mais certainement pas avec elle. Si Sakura tenait tant à y aller avec un cavalier, elle n'avait qu'à demander à l'autre Dobe de l'accompagner et à le laisser en paix.

Venant de Sasuke, cette réaction, bien que désagréable à entendre, était néanmoins prévisible. Non, ce qui l'avait blessé, cela avait été la réplique stupéfaite de leur coéquipière :

« Naruto ? Tu plaisantes Sasuke-kun ?! Qui voudrait inviter un idiot comme Uzumaki Naruto à une fête ? Avec son humour stupide, ce crétin serait bien capable de ficher en l'air une soirée parfaitement planifiée ! Il est hors de question que je demande à cet imbécile de venir avec nous ! »

Naruto parvint miraculeusement à conserver un sourire plaqué sur son visage tandis que ses propres pensées et celles du Renard en lui hurlaient de rage en concert. Cependant, il en avait serré les poings si forts que ses ongles, à demi transformés en griffes, avaient tracé de profonds sillons en croissants de lune sanglants dans la paume de ses mains. Kyuubi s'était, bien sûr, empressé de faire cicatriser ses blessures en l'espace de quelques secondes…

**« Navré Petit, mais je suis loin de partager tes tendances masochistes. Libre à toi de souffrir inutilement, mais ne me mêle pas à tes conneries, s'il te plait ! »**

Le jeune blond retint un sourire : le Kitsune prisonnier révélait parfois un humour sarcastique auquel il était difficile de résister…

Au travers de sa fenêtre brisée, il entendait des cris qui s'approchaient dans la rue. Les mettant sur le compte du festival, Naruto les ignora et reprit le fil de ses souvenirs là où il l'avait arrêté… Il s'était approché de ses amis et avait réussi à maintenir son masque de clown routinier. Kakashi-sensei avait enfin daigné arriver, après trois quarts d'heure d'attente, pour leur annoncer qu'ils n'auraient pas de mission aujourd'hui et qu'ils étaient libres de profiter pleinement de leur journée de congés pour se rendre au festival….

Pas un mot gentil… Pas un sourire pour lui… Encore moins un « Joyeux anniversaire »… Pourtant Kakashi connaissait parfaitement sa date de naissance… Etant, d'une part, un ancien élève du Yondaïme, qui plus est ayant assisté à la pose du sceau sur le Démon à Neuf Queues, et, d'autre part, son professeur, avec un libre accès à son dossier de ninja, il était strictement impossible que le Jounin ignore cette information…

**« Oublie-le… La carcasse de ce chien ne mérite même pas de servir de nourriture aux charognards ! »**

Il était presque d'accord avec son Démon personnel à ce sujet… Hatake Kakashi était une cause perdue, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait tenter pour obtenir son attention.

**« Ravi de voir que nous partageons le même avis sur cette charogne, Petit. Ton imbécile de professeur me considère surement comme responsable de la mort de l'autre abruti de Blondaïme ou je ne sais quoi… Et il reporte sa colère sur toi, comme tant d'autres… Il l'exprime simplement par du désintérêt, contrairement à la bande de vers grouillants et gluants qui habite cette maudite ville ! »**

Etrange, parfois – il disait bien **Parfois** – il trouvait presque que Kyuubi était gentil avec lui…

**« Un hôte un peu moins faible m'aurait mieux convenu, mais c'est un défaut qui peut être corrigé avec le temps… Quant à ta naïveté… Ma foi, pour un Renardeau qui a dû grandir seul, tu ne t'es pas si mal débrouillé, Petit ! Tu as du courage et du cran… Ca me plait assez… »**

Soudain, le monologue du Yohko fut interrompu par un jet de pierres, en provenance de l'extérieur, qui traversa sa fenêtre sans prévenir. Et merde… Les bruits de tout à l'heure s'étaient rapprochés sans qu'il n'y prête attention et il ne s'agissait pas de joyeux fêtards, mais d'une bande d'illuminés revenus encore une fois tout cassez dans son appartement… Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre brisée, évitant au passage une nouvelle volée de pierres, pour évaluer la situation.

Hum… Quinze villageois, dont sept étaient armés de kunais et trois portaient un hitaï-hate de Konoha… De simples Chuunins cependant… Contre une Invocation ou un Rasengan, ils ne feraient pas le poids…

Il allait foncer dans le tas pour les faire fuir quand la voix du Kyuubi s'éleva :

**« Je ne pense pas que ce soit très judicieux pour toi, Petit… Pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit contre un bain de sang… Je serai même plutôt pour… Mais tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à l'immeuble d'en face, ça pourrait t'intéresser… »**

Naruto obéit et scruta le bâtiment indiqué… Effectivement, deux ANBU étaient postés au dernier étage… Ces enfoirés ne se cachaient même pas et observaient le groupe de ses agresseurs s'exhorter à enfin éliminer le Démon. Ils n'intervenaient pas … Mais pourquoi ?

Le Yohko gronda :

**« Pour justifier l'élimination d'un ennemi, il faut prouver qu'il est plus dangereux que ce qu'il ne laisse paraître… C'est une vieille technique utilisée par les faibles pour abattre un individu qui les surpasse en force… »**

Donc, s'il attaquait la bande de rats qui s'échauffaient tous seuls en bas de chez lui, les deux ninjas rapporteraient sûrement qu'ils avaient vu le Démon s'en prendre à eux sans raison… On le ferait passer pour un monstre dangereux et instable, susceptible d'avoir des crises de furie n'importe quand… Les anciens en profiteraient pour exiger sa mise à mort… Même si Tsunade l'appréciait un peu, elle n'aurait pas suffisamment acquis d'autorité pour révoquer une décision pareille en provenance du Conseil… Si tenté qu'elle le veuille, bien sûr…

**« Merci, Renard… »**

**« Mais de rien, Petit ! Je suis seulement curieux de voir ce que tu vas décider de faire maintenant que tu es en possession de toutes les informations… Voyons si ton intellect est aussi déficient que ce que l'on raconte… »**

L'adolescent réprima un sourire…C'était bien une réponse digne de Kyuubi, ça… Le ton dégoulinant d'ironie mordante était destiné à le mettre en colère, mais, derrière la moquerie, se cachait vraiment la volonté sous jacente de l'animal d'observer sa réaction face à un dilemme…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Kitsune lui faisait le coup… Plus il lui posait ce genre d'énigmes, plus Naruto réfléchissait facilement et trouvait, au bout d'un certain temps, la solution pour se sortir d'un guêpier.

**« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Renardeau… Un défaut, ça se corrige… »**

Bon, donc, il lui fallait analyser la situation pour trouver une porte de sortie… Attaquer tête baissée était exclu : s'il venait à bout des braillards en bas de son immeuble, les ANBU rapporteraient tout au Conseil… Et même si, par pur miracle, il parvenait à battre les deux gardes-chiourmes il n'aurait aucune justification pour les avoir agressés. Pas d'attaque, donc.

Restait la possibilité de ne pas bouger et d'attendre que ça passe… Au moins, là, le Conseil ne pourrait rien y redire. Mais la bande de vermisseaux ne s'arrêterait certainement pas à lui jeter quelques cailloux… S'il ne se défendait pas, ce serait un véritable massacre organisé… Et il ne fallait pas trop compter sur les ANBU pour venir l'aider… Cette solution ne lui plaisait guère… Contrairement à ce que Kyuubi pouvait penser, il n'était pas un grand fan du masochisme et rester sans bouger à attendre les coups ne l'attirait vraiment, mais vraiment pas…

**« Tu me rassures, Petit. Mais je demande à voir… »**

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule issue : la fuite. Mais détaler comme un lapin devant une meute de faibles prédateurs désorganisés qu'il pourrait balayer d'un seul coup de patte… Quelle honte… Quelle humiliation !

**« Kyuubi ! Arrête ça ! Garde tes pensées pour toi ! »**

Le Renard ricana deux secondes avant de répliquer d'une voix sarcastique :

**« Mais, je n'y suis pour rien, Petit… Tu imites mon propre mode de pensées pour compléter les défaillances du tien… Sais-tu que c'est une méthode fréquemment utilisée par les renardeaux qui apprennent à chasser ? Ils observent leurs parents et se mettent à agir comme eux… »**

Il aurait vraiment fallu être stupide pour ne pas voir la comparaison… Moitié irrité et moitié stupéfait, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

**« Dois-je comprendre que tu te considères comme un père de substitution ? »**

Un petit rire caverneux lui répondit avant que le Yohko ne reprenne d'un ton clairement amusé :

**« Ca reste à voir, Petit… Ca reste à voir… Mais, pour l'instant, il me semble que tu as des préoccupations plus urgentes à régler… »**

Ah… En effet… En bas de son immeuble, les fanatiques avaient commencé à allumer des torches qu'ils agitaient dans tous les sens…

Non, décidemment, la solution numéro 2 ne lui plaisait pas… Finir en méchoui n'était pas dans ses plans… Mais devoir prendre la fuite… Il renâclait devant cette idée…

**« Piège le terrier, Petit… »**

Oui ! Bonne idée ! Il lui suffisait simplement de piéger son terrier… euh, son appartement ! Un Kage Bunshin pour jouer son rôle, un ou deux sceaux explosifs…. Oh, et il devait bien lui rester trois ou quatre bombes de peinture de ses anciennes blagues…

Un sourire narquois et menaçant apparut sur le visage du jeune garçon, plissant ses marques faciales, ce qui lui conféra une allure encore plus _« renardesque »_…

Quelques minutes plus tard, une silhouette ricanant se faufila hors de l'immeuble délabré, profitant de l'ombre qui s'étendait peu à peu sur Konoha… voilà, tout était en place… Et si des villageois se faisaient blesser en tentant de s'introduire chez lui par effraction alors qu'il n'était pas présent… Ma foi, on ne pourrait rien lui reprocher !

Sautant sur les toits de la ville, Naruto se remémora la suite des évènements de sa désastreuse matinée… Après que son équipe se soit dispersée, l'adolescent avait erré quelques heures dans la cité : à cette heure, il recevrait sûrement les regards noirs des commerçants qui tenaient les stands, mais, il y avait peu de risques de rencontrer un ivrogne susceptible de provoquer un esclandre en le voyant. Il s'était promené parmi les échoppes, observant des parents souriants acheter une multitude de sucreries, gâteaux, jouets et colifichets à des enfants capricieux et exigeants qui pointaient du doigt l'objet de leurs désirs…

Il aurait bien aimé, lui aussi, s'offrir une friandise… Mais était déjà un peu juste pour son loyer de ce mois ci… Finalement, il avait décidé de tenter le coup : c'était quand même son anniversaire, bon sang ! Il avait bien le droit de s'offrir un petit cadeau le jour de ses treize ans, merde ! Et tant pis pour le gérant de l'immeuble… Il lui faudrait simplement éviter le gros bonhomme une semaine ou deux… Le temps qu'il retombe dans ses frais… S'il cumulait les missions et qu'il sautait un repas par jour pendant un certain temps, ça devrait être jouable…

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait : il avait vécu dans cet appartement depuis neuf ans aujourd'hui – pour un prix exorbitant d'ailleurs – et il n'était pas rare, lorsqu'il était enfant, que le fond d'allocation d'aide aux orphelins de Konoha tarde à arriver. Contrairement à ses camarades de classe, Naruto avait dû apprendre très tôt à tenir un budget et à se serrer la ceinture…

A part le Vieil Homme, il n'avait eu personne pour l'aider, lui… Lorsque Sasuke s'était retrouvé orphelin, il n'avait pas connu ce genre de problèmes… Dernier membre de son clan, il avait hérité de l'immense fortune des Uchiha, ainsi que de leurs terres. D'autre part, il avait été l'objet de nombreuses propositions d'adoption et les gens étaient toujours très gentils avec lui… Bon sang, il était sûr que Sasuke ignorait seulement la signification des mots « livre de comptes » !

Alors, bien évidemment, on avait ri de lui à l'Académie quand il était jeune… Il n'avait pas de jouets amusants ou de beaux vêtements comme les autres enfants… Non, lui, il s'était fabriqué de petites figurines de ninjas en bois qu'il avait taillées, tout seul, avec un vieux couteau élimé… Et il n'avait pas d'habits à la mode parce qu'ils coutaient trop cher. Lui, il n'avait pu, et ne pouvait toujours, que s'acheter cette horrible combinaison orange… Et encore, il avait dû la payer le prix fort au vendeur qui l'avait accepté comme client !

A l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvait toujours pas s'offrir un uniforme de ninja décent à cause de leur coût… Et NON, contrairement à ce que Kakashi ou ses coéquipiers pouvaient croire, il n'était pas daltonien et n'aimait pas particulièrement servir de cible mouvante ! Il n'avait simplement pas les moyens de se payer une autre tenue…

**« Oy, Petit ! C'est maintenant que je suis sensé lancer les violons ? Parce que tu sombres dangereusement dans le mélodramatique, là ! »**

Déséquilibré par la soudaine réflexion, Naruto trébucha sur une cheminée et manqua de dégringoler d'un toit. Il se rattrapa in extremis à une gouttière…

**« KYUUBI !!! »**

Un grand éclat de rire répondit à son hurlement mental offensé.

**« Qu'y a-t-il, Renardeau ? Tu ne t'attenais tout de même pas à ce que je sorte un mouchoir de derrière l'une de mes queues et que je m'effondre en larmes devant la dureté de ta vie ? »**

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration. Le Kitsune soupira lourdement. Le garçon l'imaginait facilement cacher son museau derrière l'un de ses appendices caudaux avant de reprendre d'un ton désabusé :

**« Petit, ce sont les épreuves que tu as vécues qui font de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Pour un renardeau qui s'est élevé totalement seul, tu ne t'es vraiment pas mal débrouillé… Peu importe ce que peuvent en penser ces pâles excuses de bipèdes qui osent s'appeler **_**Habitants de Konoha**_**… »**

Le petit blond s'était figé sur place un pied dans la gouttière dont il se servait de point d'appui. Venant du Yohko, ces quelques phrases signifiaient presque que le Démon l'aimait bien !

**« Faut pas pousser non plus ! Je t'apprécie assez, Petit ! C'est tout ! »**

Enfin, peut-être pas tout à fait, mais c'était déjà plus que quiconque ait jamais bien voulu lui dire dans tout le village ! Même Iruka-sensei ! Son ancien professeur ne rechignait pas trop à l'emmener manger un ou deux – d'accord, plutôt cinq ou six – bol de ramen au bar-restaurant Ichiraku… Mais de là à lui faire part de ses sentiments envers lui, il y avait une sacrée marge ! Il avait fallu qu'il soit en danger de mort et menacé par Mizuki-sensei pour que le Chuunin admette qu'il tenait à sa vie !

Il y avait longuement réfléchi et soupçonnait le Dauphin de se débarrasser d'un sentiment de culpabilité en agissant ainsi envers lui… Peut-être avait-il aussi développé un sentiment d'empathie pour celui que tout le monde traitait comme un démon… Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux orphelins… Mais parfois, il songeait que sincèrement, et malgré toute la peine que cela pouvait lui causer, Iruka ne l'aimait pas…

Enfin, son attitude était toujours préférable à celle de Kakashi ! Tiens, en parlant de celui-là, finalement, cet incapable de Jounin lui avait peut-être appris quelque chose qui pourrait s'avérer utile pour lui…

**« Oh, qu'est ce que ce Chien a bien pu t'apprendre à part comment grimper aux arbres comme un singe ? »**

**« Ha ha, très spirituel, Kyuubi… »**

Non, ce que Kakashi avait montré aux membres de son équipe ne relevait pas des arts ninjas, mais plutôt gastronomiques : il leur avait montré comment s'y prendre pour vider et cuire un poisson fraichement pêché. Peut-être que ce savoir lui serait utile pour se nourrir en économisant le prix d'un repas… De plus, maintenant que Jiraya lui avait appris comment marcher sur l'eau, il allait pouvoir attraper des poissons plus facilement ! Finalement, Kakashi n'avait peut-être pas que de mauvais côtés…

**« Un rat reste un rat, même s'il sait nager, Petit. Dans la forêt, on apprend vite à ne pas s'y fier, ni aux ras, ni aux chiens… Ce sont des êtres nuisibles… Et les nuisibles doivent être éliminés ! »**

D'un pas leste, Naruto atterrit sur le dallage irrégulier de la grande rue du village, avant de sauter à nouveau sur un toit pour éviter d'être coincé dans la foule. Sur ce genre de sujets, il n'était pas loin d'être d'accord avec le Renard…

Bon, où en était-il avant de digresser ? Ah, oui ! La sucrerie qu'il avait voulu s'acheter au festival… Après avoir observé les prix des différentes friandises, il avait opté pour la moins onéreuse : une barbe à papa.

Il s'était dirigé vers le vendeur, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour déguster cette mousse légère et rosée qui avait l'air si sucrée. Malheureusement, il avait vu le marchand froncer les sourcils en le regardant s'approcher. D'une voix égale, il avait passé commande. Il était un client, un client comme les autres et avec de l'argent pour payer ce qu'il consommerait… Ce sale vermisseau n'allait tout de même pas lui faire l'affront de refuser de le servir le jour de son anniversaire ?

Et bien si ! Se saisissant d'un torchon plein de graisse, l'homme avait essayé de le lui lancer à la figure. Il avait esquivé, bien sûr. Le vendeur l'avait fusillé du regard avant de cracher avec moultes postillons :

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Démon ! Je ne sers pas les suppôts de Satan dans ma boutique ! Veux-tu bien t'en aller sale monstre ! »

Il avait entendu un petit rire et s'était retourné pour apercevoir une foule d'adultes en kimonos de cérémonie qui observaient la scène avec un air appréciateur. Une femme dans le lot avait ramassé une pierre pour la lui lancer dessus de toutes ses forces. Les autres avaient vite suivi son exemple et l'avaient attaqué tout en l'invectivant des quolibets habituels.

La haine était montée en lui, il avait eu envie de les faire crier de douleur, de les démembrer, de faire couler leur sang… Il aurait voulu manger ces pitoyables créatures tout en les maintenant en vie pour se délecter de leurs hurlements de souffrance… Comment osaient-ils s'en prendre à eux ?! Comment osaient-ils le menacer ?!

Lentement, le bleu de ses pupilles avait tourné à une teinte violet sombre avant de virer au rouge sang le plus total… A cet instant, sa fureur était telle qu'il ne parvenait même plus à distinguer ses propres pensées de celles du Renard. Et, pour être honnête, il n'en avait aucune envie : malgré sa colère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de plénitude… Comme s'il était enfin complet… C'était tellement agréable comme sensation…

Il était prêt à passer à l'attaque lorsqu'une troupe d'ANBU était intervenue pour disperser la foule. Naruto, les poings serrés, les regarda faire, déçu au plus profond de lui de n'avoir pas pu exercer sa vengeance… L'un des ninjas de rang supérieur était venu lui parler et, en dépit de son masque, il pouvait sentir la peur s'échapper du corps du guerrier, agréable parfum semblant suinter de tous ses pores… La voix, ferme en apparence, révélait son inconfort par quelques trémolos imperceptibles…

« Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, Petit. Tu ferais mieux de quitter les lieux avant qu'une scène pareille ne se reproduise… »

Naruto était déchiré : d'un côté, il avait envie de hurler à la face du monde – ou à celle de l'ANBU, ça suffirait pour l'instant – que lui aussi était un citoyen de Konoha et que, par conséquent, il avait autant le droit de venir au festival que n'importe qui… De l'autre, une petite voix en lui susurrait que cela ne le dérangerait pas qu'une scène pareille se reproduise… Peut-être que cette fois, il aurait droit à son bain de sang…

Désemparé par ces deux avis contradictoires, le garçon avait préféré s'éloigner… Son restaurant préféré était assez excentré du cœur de la ville… On ne viendrait probablement pas lui chercher des ennuis là-bas… Et puis, peut-être que la petite voix se tairait à la vue de visages amicaux…

**« Tu sais, Renardeau, nous sommes déjà deux dans ce corps… Si tu sombres dans la schizophrénie, nous risquons d'être un peu à l'étroit… »**

Le Genin sourit franchement. A force de disputes avec le Renard, il était parvenu à la conclusion que le Kitsune devait influencer son esprit involontairement. Remarquez, après treize ans de vie commune, ça devait être normal… Même s'il en avait seulement conscience depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de son prisonnier.

**« Je rêve, Petit, ou tu viens de nous faire passer pour un vieux couple ? »**

Un franc éclat de rire lui échappa. Bon sang, c'était quand même bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider à dédramatiser sa situation ! Parce que, après ça, les choses avaient encore empirées…

Il était arrivé sans encombre au restaurant de ramen, certes… Mais pour trouver une porte close avec un écriteau indiquant qu'Ichiraku était exceptionnellement fermé pour la journée. Les propriétaires avait, pour une fois, décidé de laisser leur comptoir pour se rendre au festival cette année… Génial… Absolument merveilleux… Il ne pourrait même pas noyer son chagrin d'être tout seul le jour de son anniversaire dans un bol de ramen !

**« Ca n'était pas plus mal d'ailleurs. J'admets que cette substance a bon goût, mais elle ralentit ta croissance, Petit. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu mesurerais moitié moins que ta taille actuelle… »**

**« Hey ! Un lapin cru et saignant non plus ! »**

Le Yohko rit devant le cri indigné de son jeune hôte.

**« Je demande à voir, Petit… Le lapin a au moins le mérité d'être riche en protéines ! »**

Naruto secoua la tête en riant. Il était retourné chez lui après cette rapide visite chez Ichiraku, pour en être chassé, quelques heures plus tard…

La question était, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire jusqu'au lendemain matin pour faire passer le temps ?

Iruka-sensei devait sûrement corriger des copies à l'Académie, ou classer des missions par ordre de dangerosité à la tour du Hokage… En temps normal, le Genin qu'il était ne serait jamais allé le déranger au beau milieu de l'après-midi… Il serait plutôt allé s'entraîner au lancer de kunais et de shurikens, ou alors, il aurait cherché à améliorer ses techniques de Taijutsu à l'aide de quelques Kage Bunshins… Oui, mais voilà, le 10 Octobre, tous les terrains d'entraînement étaient réquisitionnés pour y installer des stands pour le festival… Même les plus boisés étaient transformés en forêt hantée ou en jeu d'accro-branches… Pour son anniversaire, Iruka pourrait peut-être faire une exception, non ?

La tour du Hokage était plus proche de sa position que l'Académie, aussi se dirigea-t-il en priorité vers le haut bâtiment. En théorie, lorsque son ancien professeur s'occupait d'aider au rangement des missions, il se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée… Mais, tant qu'il était sur les toits, pourquoi ne pas rendre une petite visite à Tsunade-Sama… Histoire de voir comment de débrouillait leur nouvel Hokage…

**« Ah, si toutes les renardes de son âge utilisaient le même mode de conservation que cette femelle, la race des Kitsunes ne serait sûrement pas en voie d'extinction ! »**

**« KYUUBI !!!! »**

Plus qu'indignée, l'exclamation du jeune garçon était davantage scandalisée. Mais qu'est ce qui prenait au Yohko d'aborder ce genre de sujets, bon sang ?!

Un immense éclat de rire résonna dans son crâne avant que l'animal ne reprenne d'un ton franchement amusé :

**« Petit, tu sais que je suis collé avec toi ad vitam aeternam, n'est ce pas ? »**

**« Hein ? »**

**« Tu as conscience que tu vas bientôt entrer dans la période où tu seras attiré par toutes les femelles un tant soit peu mâtures que tu croiseras… »**

**« PARDON ?! »**

Le Renard soupira lourdement…

**« L'adolescence, cela te dit-il quelque chose, Renardeau ? »**

**« Oh. Oh ! OH !!! »**

Dans sa cage, un sourire gigantesque apparut sur le museau de la bête… Oh, qu'il allait s'amuser dans quelques années… Cette période ne devrait plus trop tarder selon ses estimations de la maturité sexuelle des humains… Quoi que, si sa présence influençait également le développement du renardeau, cela pourrait se produire plus tôt que prévu…

**« Exactement, Petit… Et, crois moi, tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à ce genre de réflexions… D'ailleurs, concernant le type de femelles que tu affectionnes… »**

**« Stop ! Stop ! STOP !!! »**

Intérieurement, Naruto était épouvanté. Non, ce genre de scènes ne POUVAIT PAS se produire… Il s'agissait sûrement d'une dérive de son imagination…

**« Bien réelle ton imagination, alors… Je disais donc, en ce qui concerne la furie glapissante au poil rose que tu convoites, que… »**

Et NON, il n'était PAS en train d'avoir cette conversation avec Kyuubi… Il n'était pas question de discuter avec le Renard du choix d'une possible future partenaire et…

**« Mais si, parlons en ! Cette femelle glapissante serait tout à fait inapte à être une compagne convenable ! Elle ne saurait même pas tenir un terrier, alors éduquer ses propres renardeaux… »**

Naruto ferma les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de visualiser la scène d'un point de vue animalistique… Sakura en Renarde… Un gloussement amusé lui échappa.

**« Tu vois ! Il est essentiel de choisir une ou deux bonnes femelles capables de maintenir l'ordre dans la meute pour… »**

**« Holà ! Comment ça, **_**Une ou Deux**_** ?! »**

**« Il est nécessaire, pour un mâle, d'avoir plusieurs femelles pour être assuré que sa descendance perdure à travers les siècles, Petit ! »**

Et voilà que ça le reprenait !

**« Je suis humain, Kyuubi ! Humain ! Un humain n'a qu'une seule femelle… euh, qu'une seule femme ! Et il est sensé la garder pour la vie ! »**

Le Yohko bloqua deux secondes avant de répliquer, visiblement hilare :

**« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tous ces bipèdes ont l'air aussi aigris ! »**

**« Kyuubi… »**

**« Quant à toi, Petit, tu n'es plus humain depuis longtemps… Nos essences se sont mêlées depuis les treize années où on m'a scellé en toi… Tu es plus proche du Hanyo que de l'humain, aujourd'hui… » **

Le jeune garçon se figea avant de s'écrier avec une voix paniquée :

**« Comment ça, plus humain ?! Et c'est quoi un Ha… Hani… Ha-chose là ?! »**

D'un air fataliste, le Démon répondit :

**« Hanyo. Demi-démon. Plus le temps passera, plus ton esprit se rapprochera du Bakemono, Petit…** **Tout a été prévu dans le sceau… Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais rien y faire… Autant laisser les choses suivre leur cours… »**

Un Démon ! Il allait devenir un monstre ! Alors les villageois avaient raison depuis le début… Il n'était pas humain, mais une créature difforme… Un hybride entre un homme et un sale Bakemono… Il allait devenir une erreur de la nature…

**« Hey ! J'aime assez mon espèce, Petit ! Je te demanderai de ne pas la dénigrer ! »**

**« Ho… Par… Pardon… »**

**« J'aime mieux ça ! »**

Kyuubi soupira encore une fois… Il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler de la métamorphose en Bakemono… Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire…

**« Bon, alors, concernant tes futures partenaires possibles… J'ai remarqué la femelle nubile des Dresseurs de Chiens… Inuzuka, c'est bien comme ça que tu les appelles, non ? »**

Hein ? La sœur de Kiba ?

**« Elle sait déjà se faire respecter d'une meute et les femelles de son tempérament sont généralement particulièrement exigeantes entre les fourrures du terrier, mais… »**

**« KYUUBI !!!! XX »**

Rouge comme une pivoine, Naruto secoua vivement la tête pour se débarrasser des images mentales… Trop tard… Si Kiba apprenait qu'il avait fantasmé sur sa sœur, Renard ou pas, il était mort, enterré et rongé par les vers…

Kyuubi étouffa un soupir de soulagement : il n'était pas passé loin d'une crise de panique… Finalement, l'étourderie et la naïveté du Renardeau avaient du bon. Il suffisait de mentionner les plaisirs de la chair pour que l'adolescent oublie ce dont ils avaient parlé auparavant… Pour le moment, du moins…

Passant à proximité de la grande baie vitrée du bureau de la Godaïme, le jeune garçon délaissa ses pensées, qu'il aurait autrefois qualifiées de perverses, pour écouter la conversation qui s'y déroulait. Vu le ton des voix qu'il pouvait percevoir, la discussion semblait assez houleuse…

« Godaïme-Sama, je peux vous l'attester devant témoins ! Ses yeux étaient aussi rouges que le sang ! »

« C'est une bête dangereuse qui sommeille en lui, Hokage-Sama ! Le simple fait que ce Démon puisse marcher en toute liberté dans nos rues est un danger que vous faîtes délibérément encourir à la population de Konoha ! »

Ah, tiens ! On parlait de lui !

**« Tu statues l'indéniable, Petit. »**

« Naruto n'est pas un danger pour ce village ! Je vous le répète, Jiraya-Sama a eu l'occasion d'inspecter le sceau du Quatrième, et il n'a relevé aucune anomalie ! Le Kyuubi est parfaitement inoffensif ! »

Un couinement offensé résonna dans sa tête et le jeune garçon dût se mordre les lèvres pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

**« Inoffensif ?! Je vais leur en foutre, moi, du inoffensif !!! »**

« Hokage-Sama, le sceau n'a jamais été totalement compris par personne, que ce soit Jiraya-Sama ou Sandaïme-Sama. Seul le Yondaïme aurait pu nous en décrire les propriétés exactes… »

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, le petit blond observa huit personnes présentes dans la pièce, dont Tsunade, Shizune, et deux silhouettes avec des masques d'ANBU. Parmi les quatre inconnus restants, il parvint à identifier deux des commerçants qui s'étaient attroupés pour constater son humiliation le matin-même. Les deux dernières personnes étaient cachées dans l'ombre et il n'avait pas pu voir leur visage.

« Imaginez une seconde, Tsunade-Hime ! Et si le sceau était conçu pour faire fusionner l'âme de l'enfant et celle du Bakemono ?! C'est un Renard ! Un Monstre ! L'esprit d'un garçon de treize ans ne pourrait jamais dominer celui d'une créature malfaisante comme le Neuf Queues ! Ces bêtes sont rusées et malines… Qui sait s'il n'attend pas que nous ayons relâché notre vigilance pour nous attaquer traitreusement dans le dos ?! »

En lui, Kyuubi gronda de colère, s'agitant furieusement contre les barreaux de sa cage.

**« Si j'en avais la possibilité, je n'attendrais pas que cette bande d'idiots ait le dos tourné pour détruire cette maudite ville ! Konoha ne serait déjà plus qu'un tas de cendres, espèce de misérable résidu de cancrelat à moitié mâchouillé par… »**

Naruto se désintéressa de la litanie d'injures dont son prisonnier abreuvait copieusement le marchand. Non pas que ce ne fusse pas un spectacle instructif – Ah, tiens ! Il ne la connaissait pas celle-là ! – mais il préférait se concentrer sur la discussion en cours…

« Vous n'avez absolument aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez ! J'ai vu Naruto travailler dur pour tenir une promesse et vous ramener Tsunade-Sama ! Je l'ai vu faire preuve de compassion ! Un démon ne serait pas capable d'une telle chose ! Ils n'éprouvent pas de sentiments ! »

**« Hem… Cette petite femelle est gentille… Quel est son nom, Renardeau ? »**

**« Shizune-Nee-San… »**

**« Va pour Shizune ! Mais elle a tort sur les émotions des Bakemonos… »**

« Il s'agissait probablement d'une ruse ! Nous avons ressenti l'atmosphère malsaine qui se dégageait de l'enfant-démon ce matin. Nous avons vu ses yeux changer de couleur et son corps être entouré de ce chakra rouge malin… Ce sont autant de caractères appartenant au Kyuubi ! Autant de preuves suffisantes pour exiger sa mise en quarantaine afin de déterminer si, oui ou non, le Démon peut émerger à n'importe quel moment ! »

**« Autant de caractères appartenant au Kyuubi ?! Et mes quatre pattes ? Et ma superbe fourrure ?! Et mes neuf queues ?! Ca compte pour du beurte ?! »**

**« On dit du 'beurre', Kyuubi… »**

« C'était déjà pure folie que de laisser ce suppôt de Satan devenir un ninja ! Sarutobi-Sama était un grand homme, mais il avait bien trop fois en l'humanité du garçon. Qui sait s'il ne se servira pas des techniques qu'il pourrait apprendre contre nous ?! Nous savons déjà qu'il a fait usage d'un moyen délictueux pour obtenir son diplôme de Genin et posséder l'une des techniques interdites de Konoha… »

« ASSEZ ! »

Tsunade venait de se lever, les deux poings appuyés sur son bureau qui menaçait de céder sous la pression qu'elle lui imposait. Les sourcils froncés, le sceau sur son front ressortait encore davantage. Lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut d'une voix polaire, pleine de colère contenue qui lui envoya des frissons jusque dans le bas du dos… Il était content que sa mauvaise humeur ne soit pas dirigée contre lui pour une fois…

« Aucun d'entre vous ne me fournit la moindre preuve de la capacité du Kyuubi à dominer l'esprit du Genin Uzumaki Naruto. L'humanité de ce dernier a été affirmée sous serment par plusieurs témoins et attestée par mon prédécesseur, Sarutobi Asuma, en personne. Sa capacité à faire usage du chakra démoniaque a déjà été observée lors de l'examen de Chuunin contre le Genin Hyuuga Neji, de même que lors d'un combat à Kiri no Kuni à ce que m'a rapporté son instructeur. Je ne pense pas que Naruto constitue un danger pour le village. Néanmoins, s'il s'avère, comme le confirment les déclarations des nombreux témoins qui s'amoncèlent sur mon bureau, qu'il a effectivement fait usage de son potentiel démoniaque au milieu d'une foule de civils, cela pourrait poser un réel problème… »

La 'jeune' femme fit une pause puis se tourna vers l'une des deux silhouettes restées dans l'ombre.

« Umino Iruka, de nous tout, vous êtes celui qui connait le plus Naruto. Vous l'avez observé et côtoyé sur l'ordre de Sandaïme-Sama. Quelle est votre opinion sur son attitude d'aujourd'hui ? »

Observé ? Sur ordre ? Le cœur du jeune garçon se serra à tel point qu'il crut qu'il allait se briser en mille morceaux. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas Iruka-sensei ! Pas lui ?!

L'homme s'avança d'un pas et son visage apparut en pleine lumière. Les mêmes yeux noirs, la même cicatrice sur le nez… Iruka-sensei…

**« Ce sale petit rat nous espionnait ?!!! Maudite soit cette vermine et toute son engeance ! Qu'il crève en hurlant de douleur et que sa carcasse grouille de vers puants !!! »**

Il était plus agréable d'écouter Kyuubi tempêter contre l'homme qu'il avait presque considéré comme une figure paternelle que de plonger dans le tourbillon de ses sentiments pour les analyser… La voix claire du Chuunin s'éleva dans la salle :

« J'ai toujours surveillé Naruto depuis qu'il est entré à l'Académie. C'était un enfant hyperactif, asocial et réfractaire à toute forme de règlement ou d'autorité… Pour autant que j'aie pu le connaître, il n'a jamais montré un comportement animal ou vicieux… Enfin, si on excepte certaines blagues de vengeance qu'il a pu faire subir à un ou deux professeurs et à quelques camarades de classe… »

Bon, jusqu'à présent, sa description semblait assez honnête pour être fiable…

**« Petit, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »**

**« Moi aussi, Kyuubi. Moi aussi… »**

« Lors de son troisième échec à l'examen de Genin, Naruto a été piégé par Mizuki, un traitre à Konoha qui lui avait fait croire que s'il parvenait à dérober et à apprendre les techniques du rouleau interdit de Sandaïme-Sama, il serait reçu… Quand il a appris la vérité, il était déjà trop tard : il avait volé le rouleau, mais ne l'avait pas encore remis au traitre… Naruto m'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là, en utilisant le Kage Bunshin… Ce soir-là, j'étais absolument convaincu qu'il était totalement humain : c'est un très mauvais acteur. Il n'aurait pas pu feindre la surprise que j'ai aperçue sur son visage lorsqu'on lui a révélé qu'il avait servi de réceptacle pour le sceau du Renard… »

**« C'est là que ça se gâte… »**

« Mais, par la suite, une fois devenu ninja, il s'est mis à réclamer des missions de plus en plus difficiles… Comme pour apprendre à développer la force phénoménale qui réside en lui… »

Hey, il avait juste demandé une mission de rang C pour arrêter le baby-sitting, le jardinage et la chasse au matou égaré ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat non plus !

« Il s'est retrouvé face à des ninjas renégats du Bingo book et, contrairement aux autres membres de son équipe, il est revenu au village sans une égratignure ! Je pense qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose lors de cette mission à Kiri no Kuni qui aurait pu endommager le sceau… »

**« Mais non, pensez-vous ! Presque rien ! Le Renardeau a seulement été très gravement empoisonné, a vu pratiquement mourir l'un de ses amis bipèdes sous ses yeux, a manqué de commettre son premier homicide et a activé la sous partie du sceau de puissance du scellé général du Shinigami… Et tout ça, sans que son instructeur ne lève le petit doigt pour le protéger ! Si le Petit est rentré intact, c'est uniquement grâce à MOI !!! »**

« Après cette mission, j'ai eu la sensation que Naruto me cachait des choses… »

**« Tu vas aller lui raconter que tu convoites la femelle des Dresseurs de Chiens ! On verra si cet idiot pense toujours que tu lui caches des choses ! »**

**« Kyuubi !!!! »**

« Lorsque je l'ai testé avant l'examen de Chuunin, je ne le pensais pas sérieusement prêt à affronter des adversaires à ce niveau. Mais, que ce soit pour me repérer ou lors de l'examen lui-même, il a démontré des capacités hors-normes ! Sa coéquipière Haruno Sakura a attesté lavoir vu tenir tête au Sanin Orochimaru pendant plusieurs minutes. Et, selon ses propres termes, _'il avait les yeux rouges, avec la pupille fendue, comme celle d'un chat'_. Peut-être cette incroyable démonstration de force n'était-elle qu'un moyen pour le Kyuubi d'émerger… »

**« Note à moi-même, penser à tuer Sakura… »**

**« La femelle glapissante au pelage rose ? C'est comme si c'était fait… »**

« Pendant la préparation de la finale de l'examen, il n'est pas venu me rendre visite une seule fois… Kakashi-San m'a raconté qu'il avait abandonné le tuteur qu'il lui avait trouvé en remplacement pendant qu'il s'occupait de Sasuke Uchiha… »

**« Kyuubi… »**

**« Très bien, ne dis rien. Je rajoute le Chien à la liste… »**

« Je ne sais pas avec qui Naruto s'est entraîné pendant tout un mois, mais… »

Tsunade la coupa :

« Jiraya m'a affirmé s'être chargé de son entraînement durant cette période. »

L'ANBU l'interrompit :

« Pendant tout un mois ? Jour après jour ? »

La Godaïme prit une expression soucieuse : Jiraya ne lui avait guère fourni de détails sur le sujet…

« Je pense que vous êtes tous au courant des évènements qui ont eu lieu lors de son combat contre Hyuuga Neji ou Sabaku no Gaara… Et avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… Je dois admettre que ces manifestations du pouvoir du Démon à Neuf Queues m'effrayent. A l'heure actuelle, je ne peux pas vous affirmer que Naruto est possédé par ce monstre… Mais je ne peux plus soutenir qu'il est parfaitement humain… Hokage-Sama, je suis de l'avis de l'ANBU-San : le plus sage serait de mettre Naruto en quarantaine le temps de statuer sur son état mental… »

**« Et je vais également rajouter ce sale petit rat à notre liste… »**

Tsunade soupira. Elle avait confiance en Naruto, mais elle avait vu les dégâts du Kyuubi lorsqu'il avait attaqué Konoha, il y avait treize ans… Elle ne souhaitait pas être Hokage et qu'une telle chose puisse se reproduire à cause de sa négligence ou parce qu'elle aurait mal placé sa confiance…

Abattue, mais convaincue qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution, elle apposa son sceau sur le document qui signifiait la fin de la liberté de l'adolescent qui lui rappelait tellement son petit frère…

« Uzumaki Naruto sera mis en quarantaine dès demain… Laissons le au moins profiter de se journée d'anniversaire… Cette décision est effective dès maintenant ! »

Sans bruit, une ombre s'éloigna de la tour. Silencieuse et furtive, sa silhouette se dirigea vers la montagne où étaient gravés dans la roche les visages des différents Hokages… Le garçon grimpa rapidement au sommet et s'installa au haut de la tête du Yondaïme. Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues… Trahi… Iruka-sensei et Tsunade-Ba-chan l'avaient trahi…

**« Konoha est vraiment une ville pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, Petit ! J'avais déjà raison de vouloir raser ce foutu village, il y a treize ans… »**

Peut-être que Kyuubi avait raison… Peut-être que Gaara avait eu raison… Quelle était sa raison de vivre ? Pourquoi existait-il ?

'_Pour protéger les personnes qu'il aimait et qui étaient chères à son cœur'_ lui avait-il répondu… Quelle connerie ! Et qui protégeait-il ? Deux traitres, un professeur égoïste qui se fichait bien de lui, des amis qui l'oubliaient à la première occasion et qui avaient trop honte de lui pour l'inviter à une fête… Une belle bande de crétins et d'enfoirés, oui !

**« Les humains ne sont pas des êtres fiables, Petit… De toutes les créatures qu'Inari-Sama a créées, ce sont les plus viles et les plus perfides de toutes… »**

**« Inari… Sama ? »**

Kyuubi sourit gentiment. Le Renardeau était complètement déboussolé… Il allait devoir le remettre d'aplomb et le convaincre de s'enfuir de Konoha avant le petit matin… Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagné…

**« Inari-Sama, le Dieu du Riz. C'est le Kami par lequel jurent tous les Yohkos… »**

**« Oh… »**

Peut-être n'était ce pas si mal s'il devait se transformer en démon… De toute façon, à qui manquerait-il ici s'il venait à disparaître ? Oh, bien sûr, il y aurait peut-être une cérémonie, et quelques personnes verseraient des larmes – et encore, il n'en était pas sûr -, mais on l'oublierait rapidement, comme on chasse un mauvais souvenir… Personne ne l'aimait à Konoha… Qui le regretterait s'il venait à mourir ?

**« Moi ! Merci beaucoup, Petit ! Ne commence pas avec ce genre de pensées, s'il te plait ! »**

Yondaïme avait dû attraper le premier môme qui lui était tombé sous la main à la maternité quand il avait fait son rituel… Peut-être les choses seraient-elles meilleures pour Kyuubi s'il n'avait jamais existé…

**« Et risquer de me retrouver dans le corps d'un coincé du cul comme le Uchiha ?! Pas moyen ! Je t'ai, je te garde !!! Je te l'ai déjà dit, Petit, que tu n'étais pas si mal ! »**

Oui, mais, si l'autre réceptacle avait été meilleur que lui ? Plus fort, plus intelligent, moins étourdi, moins naïf et…

**« NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE CIRQUE ?!! DANS QUELLE LANGUE FAUT-IL QUE JE TE LE DISE POUR QUE TU LE COMPRENNES, PETIT ?! JE T'AIME BIEN !!! ET LÀ, MAINTENANT, TOUT DE SUITE, ON M'OFFRIRAIT UN NOUVEL HÔTE, MEILLEUR, PLUS FORT, PLUS INTELLIGENT ET TOUT LE TINTOUIN, JE N'EN VOUDRAIS PAS !!! »**

Un petit sourire pointa son nez sous la rivière de larmes... Peut-être que tout espoir n'était pas perdu après tout…

**« Voilà, je préfère cet état d'esprit ! C'est mieux ! De toute façon, on n'arrive à rien avec les renardeaux pleurnichards ! »**

Le sourire s'agrandit légèrement. Kyuubi non plus n'était pas un si mauvais compagnon…

**« J'espère bien ! Avec tout le mal que je me donne, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! »**

Au moins, le Renard était honnête : quand il avait quelque chose à lui dire ou à lui reprocher, il le faisait franchement, sans prendre de gants… Mais il savait à quoi s'en tenir… Effectivement, peut-être que devenir un démon ne serait pas si mal au bout du compte… Si on omettait les bains de sang et la furie meurtrière…

**« Arrête de te torturer les méninges, Petit, ou de la fumée va bientôt s'échapper par tes oreilles… »**

Cette fois, ce fut un bref éclat de rire qui résonna dans le silence du mont Hokage…

L'adolescent se réinstalla plus confortablement – allongé sur le ventre, les coudes lui servant d'oreiller – sur la pierre. Il ne prononça pas un mot pendant plusieurs minutes, se contentant d'observer de loin les habitants du village… Vêtus de kimonos de fête, des hommes commençaient à allumer des lampions pour palier au manque de lumière… La nuit tombait peu à peu sur la cité, mais Naruto ne bougea pas. Il regardait en silence le soleil se coucher, observant avec attention le dégradé des couleurs qui enflammait l'horizon avant d'être remplacé par le ciel nocturne… Etrange, les tons orangés de ce spectacle lui rappelaient ceux de la fourrure du Renard…

Lorsque les premières étoiles apparurent, Naruto s'autorisa enfin à demander d'une toute petite voix :

**« Dis, Kyuubi… Pourquoi tu as attaqué Konoha ? »**

Le Yohko soupira : il savait que le renardeau lui poserait cette question un jour… Il avait simplement espéré que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui… Le Petit avait subi assez de bouleversements émotionnels pour la journée…

**« Petit, il faut d'abord que tu saches que ce village n'aurait jamais dû exister… Autrefois, ces terres appartenaient aux êtres que les humains appellent Bakemonos… »**

**« Aux Bakemonos ? »**

**« Exact, Petit. »**

Il avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, à l'époque où, blotti dans son terrier, couché au milieu de ses propres renardeaux, il leur racontait cette histoire…

**« Votre premier Hokage avait décidé d'implanter une cité dans notre forêt… Imala la Louve** était le démon qui régnait sur cette portion du territoire… »

**« Une louve ? »**

Le Renard eut un petit rire.

**« Oui, une louve. A cette époque, les Bakemonos étaient beaucoup plus nombreux… Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Imala venait tout juste d'obtenir sa troisième queue… »**

**« Obtenir sa… »**

**« Notre nombre de queues augmente avec notre âge, Petit. Une queue correspond à 100 années… »**

**« Oh… »**

**« Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui… Imala… Elle était encore jeune selon nos critères… Trop pour être à la tête de son clan, mais le territoire avait toujours appartenu aux Loups… Forte, oui, elle l'était, mais pas assez expérimentée pour faire face aux esprits retors des humains… »**

**« Le Shodaïme l'a trompée ? »**

C'était une simple question posée uniquement par curiosité… Il ne détectait aucune trace de stupéfaction ou d'indignation dans la voix du gamin… Le Renardeau grandissait plus vite que ce qu'il n'avait prévu…

**« Il ne s'est pas contenté de la duper, Petit… Il l'a traquée jusque dans son terrier et l'a exterminée, ainsi que ses jeunes louveteaux, alors qu'il lui avait promis la paix et la protection contre les autres bandes d'humains qui cherchaient à défricher la forêt… » **

**« Mais c'est horrible ! »**

Le garçon paraissait horrifié…

**« N'est ce pas ? Après ce jour, la nouvelle s'est vite répandue parmi les Bakemonos… Très peu des nôtres acceptèrent alors de communiquer avec les humains… Les rares traitres qui osèrent franchir ce tabou sont désormais liés à cette race de vermines bipèdes par leurs contrats d'Invocation… »**

**« Gamabunta était un Bakemono ?! »**

Kyuubi gronda sourdement…

**« Ce lâche était le chef de son clan avant de se soumettre aux humains ! A présent, il se dresse même contre ceux de sa race et il a adopté leurs coutumes de porter des vêtements ! Ce traitre a renié sa propre nature pour devenir un serviteur des humains… C'est un être méprisable pour tous les Bakemonos… »**

**« Mais… Lorsqu'il a été invoqué, il a refusé d'obéir à mes ordres si je ne l'appelais pas '**_**Boss**_**' et si je ne le traitais pas avec respect… »**

Un ricanement mauvais s'échappa de la gueule du Renard…

**« Ce traitre s'est servi de ta crédulité… Aussi puissant soit-il, un Bakemono ayant accepté le statut d'Invocation est tenu d'obéir aux ordres de l'humain qui l'a convoqué… Libre à lui de le menacer ou d'essayer de l'impressionner, mais jamais il ne pourra se retourner contre lui… »**

Naruto resta silencieux quelques minutes, les yeux perdus dans les constellations d'étoiles qui apparaissaient peu à peu…

**« Je pense que je comprends… Mais cela n'explique pas certaines choses… D'accord, Konoha n'aurait jamais dû exister au départ, mais il y a quand même un sacré trou temporel entre sa fondation et le jour de ton attaque ! Je ne crois pas que tu te serais mis dans une telle colère il y a treize ans sans une autre raison… »**

Le Yohko grinça des crocs… Le Renardeau commençait à savoir se servir de sa tête… Dommage, il aurait vraiment voulu lui éviter le choc de cette révélation ce soir…

**« Effectivement… Il s'est passé autre chose… Comme tu l'as appris lors de ces stupides cours de légendes qui étaient dispensés à la garderie des petits humains… »**

**« On dit des cours d'Histoire, et ça s'appelle une école, Kyuubi… »**

**« Konoha s'était agrandie depuis plus d'un siècle, grignotant peu à peu notre territoire, au détriment de notre population. Mais nous étions parvenus à établir une relative stabilité… Les humains nous laissaient en paix et nous fermions les yeux sur les arbres qu'ils abattaient pour construire de nouvelles tanières… »**

Le Renard baissa les paupières, se remémorant de vieux souvenirs…

**« Les temps étaient bons… Notre race prospérait à vue d'œil… Les femelles étaient fertiles, les portées nombreuses et en bonne santé… La nourriture était abondante… Notre nombre s'est accru et cela a effrayé les humains… »**

Naruto se tendit… Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

**« Il y a quinze ans, un mal étrange est apparu dans la forêt… Nos petits et nos jeunes s'affaiblissaient sans raison apparente… Nos femelles n'avaient plus de lait pour nourrir les renardeaux qui, trop vite sevrés, dépérissaient… notre race souffrait… »**

La voix du Kyuubi se fit plus lointaine… Des accents de douleur firent leur apparition dans ses paroles…

**« Le territoire des Kitsunes… Mon territoire… Nous étions assez excentrés des autres Bakemonos… Nous pensions être à l'abri… »**

Il secoua la tête tristement avant de reprendre :

**« En moins de deux ans, nous… Notre population fut pratiquement réduite à néant et le gibier vint à manquer sur nos terres… Seuls les plus résistants d'entre nous survécurent… C'est à cette époque que certaines espèces des nôtres choisirent d'accepter le pacte des Invocations… Au moins, une partie des leurs fut sauvée, bien que réduite en esclavage… Lorsque le fier Seigneur Manda accepta le pacte des humains, nombreux furent les Bakemonos survivants à hésiter à suivre son exemple… Mais l'un des nôtres… Un petit renardeau… Mon petit Tadeïn… A découvert la supercherie des humains… »**

Sa voix se serra en mentionnant son enfant…

**« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais, Petit… Il ne restait jamais en place… Il partait toujours en exploration et se débrouillait systématiquement pour s'attirer les pires ennuis… Je me rappelle encore du jour où il s'était trop éloigné du terrier et s'était perdu sur le territoire des Sangliers… Je n'ai jamais su comment il avait réussi à offenser Okoto, le chef des Sangliers, mais lorsqu'il était rentré en glapissant, couvert d'écorchures et coursé par une quinzaine de ces porcs sauvages, pour venir se réfugier entre mes pattes… Cela a failli déclencher un massacre entre nos deux clans… »**

**« Il me ressemblait ? »**

Le Renard renifla. Un petit reniflement amusé…

**« Il était aussi innocent que toi… Et il avait le même humour… Il faisait toujours des bêtises plus grosses que lui et s'arrangeait à chaque fois pour se faire pardonner en me regardant avec ses grands yeux rouges pleins d'étoiles… C'était un brave petit… »**

Sa voix se durcit tandis qu'un grondement bestial remontait le long de sa gorge…

**« C'était un brave petit, et c'est pour cela que ces sales humains l'ont tué… »**

Naruto arrêta de respirer. Tadeïn ? Le petit Tadeïn ? Tué par des humains ?! Mais… Pourquoi ?!

**« Il était parti se promener vers la rivière… Il voulait jouer avec les poissons sans endommager le lieu de pêche des Kumas… Des Ours… Je lui avais donné mon autorisation… Il n'y avait aucun danger près de la source…C'était un territoire neutre… Il n'aurait dû courir aucun risque… En temps normal, je l'aurais même accompagné, mais la petite Kiseki était mourante… »**

Kyuubi se tût un instant. Naruto supposa que la petite Kiseki avait probablement été l'un des renardeaux à succomber à cette étrange maladie qui frappait les Bakemonos…

**« Ce sont ses cris qui nous ont alerté… Tadeïn était bruyant et remuant, mais il n'avait jamais hurlé comme ça… Les femelles et les malades sont restés garder les renardeaux pendant que tous les mâles valides courraient derrière moi en direction de la source… Mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard… »**

Il y avait une grosse boule dans la gorge de Naruto et ses yeux lui piquaient. Enfant, il avait déjà vu des villageois s'en prendre à un renard qu'ils avaient attrapé au collet… Le spectacle lui avait donné envie de vomir… Les hommes ne s'étaient pas contentés d'égorger l'animal, ils l'avaient battu à mort auparavant… Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que des humains avaient pu faire au petit renardeau, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un Yohko… Rien que d'y penser, il en avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et la chair de poule…

**« Ces sales rats avaient commencé à le dépecer… Le petit devait les avoir surpris en plein travail : à côté de ces trois vermines, il y avait un sceau inachevé… Un peu plus loin, il y en avait deux autres, complets et plus anciens, gravés sur des rochers… Cette sale engeance de singes empoisonnait notre eau depuis des mois et mon renardeau les avait surpris la main dans le sac… Alors, ils l'avaient tué pour se venger… Je vois encore la lueur terne dans ses beaux yeux rouges… Et son joli pelage roux plein de sang… »**

Naruto ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Se penchant au dessus de la sculpture du Yondaïme, il vida le maigre contenu de son estomac dans le vide, et tant pis si quelqu'un se le recevait sur la tête en bas… Des larmes salées dévalaient ses joues et son menton…

**« J'ai dévoré ces sales rats d'humains… Je les ai démembrés vivants, arraché leurs intestins et j'ai laissé leurs carcasses pourrir au soleil alors qu'ils hurlaient encore de douleur… Les autres Kitsunes ont cru que je devenais fou… »**

Il comprenait… Il comprenait ce qu'avait vécu Kyuubi, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir la même chose… Il se voyait, à quatre pattes, étreindre le corps sans vie de son petit, trempé de sang, et hurler… Hurler à la mort et prier… Supplier tous les dieux de la création pour qu'on lui rende son renardeau, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi en échange…

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ses larmes se remirent à couler…

**« Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, j'ai décidé de traquer le responsable de tout cela… »**

**« Comment tu as su qu'il s'agissait de Konoha ? »**

Le Kyuubi laissa échapper un rire sombre qui lui glaça le dos…

**« Ce n'était pas bien difficile à trouver… Les humains que j'avais tués portaient un bandeau avec le même symbole que le tien… »**

Un hitaï-hate… Des ninjas, donc…

**« Après, il n'a pas été bien compliqué de savoir qui était derrière tout ça… Il n'existait qu'une seule personne dans tout le village qui soit assez renommée pour la qualité de ses sceaux… Une seule personne qui soit assez douée pour avoir élaboré ceux qui nous avaient rendus malades à travers notre eau… »**

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux… Le Yondaïme…

**« J'était venu ici pour raser cette ville dans le feu et le sang… Et je me suis retrouvé piégé dans le corps d'un nouveau-né par le même homme qui avait fait assassiner mon renardeau… Ma seule consolation, c'est que le Shinigami ait emporté son âme lorsque j'ai été scellé… »**

En silence, Naruto se mit debout. Surplombant le village, il embrassa Konoha des yeux avant de tendre la main devant lui. Aidé de sa colère, de sa haine et de son désespoir, le jeune garçon parvint, pour la première fois de sa vie, à concentrer son chakra dans sa paume pour former une boule lumineuse sans aide et avec une seule main…

Dans le noir de la nuit, le Rasengan qu'il tenait semblait rayonner d'une lueur bleutée. Sans prévenir, l'adolescent projeta violemment sa main sur le masque de pierre qui lui servait de socle…

Dans la ville, on entendit soudain un grand bruit. Puis un cri retentit au milieu de la foule de personnes attroupées pour le festival :

« Kami-Sama ! Regardez ! Oh, Kami-Sama ! Le Yondaïme!!! »

Le visage taillé dans la roche du mont Hokage était coupé en deux par une immense fissure qui le traversait du front jusqu'au menton en passant par le nez. Lentement, un bloc s'en détacha, puis un autre, et encore un… En une dizaine de secondes, la totalité des morceaux qui composaient le masque de pierre se décollèrent de la paroi. Là où se trouvait auparavant le symbole vivant du Quatrième Hokage, il ne restait plus qu'une falaise nue…

Debout, au sommet de l'éboulis rocheux, Naruto contempla un moment la scène.

D'un geste décidé, l'adolescent détacha son bandeau frontal. Il regarda une dernière fois le symbole dont il avait tant rêvé durant toute son enfance… Une chose qu'il n'était pas loin d'exécrer à présent… Du bout des doigts, il laissa le morceau de tissu flotter dans le vent, le retenant à peine…

**« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, Petit ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible… »**

Le jeune garçon lâcha un petit rire désabusé. Après ce qu'il venait de faire, il n'y avait déjà plus de retour en arrière possible pour lui depuis longtemps… Sans attendre davantage, il laissa son hitaï-hate lui échapper, le cœur vide de tout regret… Le bandeau resta suspendu dans les airs quelques secondes, paraissant voler dans une pâle copie d'oiseau, puis, le charme fut rompu et la gravité rabattit la pièce de métal vers le sol…

**« Kyuubi ? »**

La voix était frêle, incertaine et hésitante… Le gamin recherchait à la fois à se rassurer et un peu de réconfort…

**« Petit ? »**

**« Quand je serai plus grand et plus fort, nous reviendrons ici. Je te le promets, Kyuubi… »**

**« Petit… »**

On aurait dit que le gosse essayait de se convaincre lui-même… Pauvre Renardeau…

**« Nous reviendrons à Konoha… Et cette fois là, nous détruirons le village pour venger tous les Bakemonos qui sont mort à cause de lui… Pour venger Tadeïn… »**

**« D'accord, Renardeau… »**

Mais le Petit continuait, comme s'il ne l'entendait pas…

**« Quand nous reviendrons, je serai beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort… Je n'aurai pas à redouter les ANBUS et les autres ninjas de rang supérieur… Je serai même plus puissant que le vieux Sandaïme ou tous les anciens Hokages… Et Puis… Et puis… Kyuubi ? »**

**« Oui, Petit ? »**

La voix était maintenant celle d'un enfant apeuré…

**« Tu m'apprendras à chasser dans la forêt ? »**

Le Renard explosa de rire avant de répondre d'un ton amusé :

**« Bien sûr, Petit ! Je t'expliquerai même les bonnes ruses pour attraper du gibier vivant… »**

L'adolescent parut se rasséréner quelque peu et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

**« Partons alors, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici… »**

Un craquement sinistre le fit sursauter et il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir deux silhouettes vêtues de capes noires ornées de nuages rouges…

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Je savais bien que j'avais vu de la lumière par ici… »

Naruto recula d'un pas avant de se rendre compte qu'il était acculé par la falaise. S'il voulait s'échapper, il devrait affronter les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face… Et, manque de chance, il les savait beaucoup plus forts que lui…

Un sourire ressemblant à une grimace apparut sur un visage écailleux… Une épée gigantesque posée sur son épaule, Kisame dépassait de deux bonnes têtes celle de son camarade… Uchiha Itachi… Le frangin psychopathe de Sasuke…

« Oy, Itachi ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on trouvait des renards à tous les coins de rue dans Konoha ! »

Les cernes noires sous les yeux du brun ténébreux s'accentuèrent lorsqu'il abaissa les paupières en soupirant devant la stupidité flagrante de son partenaire.

« Nous sommes le 10 Octobre, Kisame. C'est le jour du festival du Kyuubi… Il est courant que les gens portent des masques de Kitsune à cette époque de l'année… »

L'autre ne parut pas remarquer le sarcasme et compléta en tapotant son épaule de son sabre :

« Oui, et nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur le vrai Renard du premier coup ce soir ! Pas vrai, Gamin ? »

**« Réponds lui, Petit. Ne les laisse pas voir que tu les crains ou tu es mort… Considère ça comme ta première leçon de survie : dans la forêt, seuls les forts peuvent survivre… »**

Campé sur ses jambes, Naruto regarda le grand homme-poisson ricaner. Du fond de sa gorge, un grognement primaire montait… Se réfrénant de montrer les crocs, il feula plus qu'il ne cracha :

« Si tu crois que tu m'fais peur avec ta pelle à tarte, face de thon… Ouais, y a des Yohkos à Konoha, et tu veux qu'y t'dise c'qu'il en pense, le Kitsune, haleine de morue ?! »

Fonçant de toutes ses forces, le garçon s'élança, poing tendu, en direction du requin format armoire à glace qui lui bouchait le passage. Son poignet fut aussitôt attrapé par la grosse main libre du géant qui l'observait en souriant de toutes ses dents…

« Qu'est ce que tu croyais faire, Gamin ? Nous filer entre les pattes aussi facilement ?! »

L'adolescent releva la tête pour dévoiler un sourire sardonique. Dans sa main gauche, une orbe tourbillonnante bleue fit son apparition…

« Je ne crois pas, tranche de raie ! Bouffe ça ! Rasengan !!! »

Il poussa la boule de chakra vers le ventre du membre de l'Akatsuki, mais, après un léger choc sur son épaule, il eut la surprise de la voir s'évanouir dans le néant avant d'atteindre sa cible…

« Mais qu'est ce que… »

Un immense éclat de rire résonna au dessus de lui…

« Surpris, Gamin ?! Ma Samehada peut absorber tous les types de chakras, démoniaques ou non… Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ? Mais je dois avouer que ce n'était pas mal tenté comme ruse… »

Sur son épaule, le bout de la lame du grand ninja continuait son travail de sangsue… Il sentait son chakra le quitter, drainé par l'énorme épée…

**« Dégage-toi de cette chose en vitesse, Petit ! Ne la laisse pas te toucher ! »**

Mais, avant même que le garçon n'ait pu essayer de se dégager, l'homme-requin attira son arme vers lui… Les dents de la lame pénétrant sa peau et lui déchirant les chairs lui arrachèrent un cri et une gerbe de sang…

Portant la main à sa blessure, Naruto fusilla son adversaire du regard tandis que le Renard se hâtait de le soigner en stoppant l'écoulement du sang… Les choses se présentaient plutôt mal…

« Hey, Itachi ! Le gosse m'amuse assez ! Je peux jouer avec lui avant qu'on ne le ramène ? »

Le ninja renégat aux longs cheveux de jais soupira une nouvelle fois, blasé par l'attitude puérile de son collègue.

« Fais comme tu veux, mais n'oublie pas qu'il nous le faut vivant pour pouvoir en extraire le Renard… »

Un sourire sadique fit briller les dents triangulaires de l'homme à la peau bleue sous la lumière de la lune.

« Hey, hey… Vivant ne veut pas forcément dire entier… Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, Gamin… »

Et le déluge de coups commença…

**« Kyuubi !!! »**

**« Petit ! »**

Le Démon se rua sur les barreaux de sa cage pour les faire céder. En vain. Encore ce maudit sceau !

**« Kyuubi !!! »**

Et le Renardeau qui l'appelait au secours ! Si seulement il avait été libre, il aurait balayé ces deux moucherons d'un simple mouvement de queue, mais, prisonnier comme il l'était, il ne pouvait rien faire…

Naruto tomba sur le sol, sonné par le dernier coup que lui avait porté son agresseur… son œil droit commençait à bleuir et sa vision était légèrement trouble… Quant à ses côtes, le craquement qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure et sa respiration sifflante ne lui semblaient pas de très bonne augure…

Il avait bien tenté de faire usage de ses techniques de ninja, mais l'homme-poisson bougeait trop vite et il n'avait jamais pu achever les signes pour un simple Kage Bunshin…

« Ca n'est plus aussi drôle si tu ne répliques pas, Gamin… Corsons un peu les choses… »

Un éclair de douleur traversa sa cuisse droite avant que son assaillant ne retire sa lame, déchirant sa chair. L'adolescent hurla…

**« PETIT !!! »**

Impuissant, le Renard ne put qu'assister en spectateur intangible alors que son jeune hôte était peu à peu réduit en un petit tas de charpie, tremblant, hurlant et sanguinolent à même la terre imbibée de rouge… Non, pas ça… Pas encore son renardeau…

**« Kyuubi… »**

La même voix gémissante que son propre petit… Le Kitsune se rua à nouveau contre les murs de sa cage… Mordant les barreaux, griffant, cognant de toutes ses forces, il essaya encore et encore de passer, de vaincre ce maudit scellé qui l'emprisonnait…

Pourquoi diable ce foutu sceau ne le laissait-il pas sortir ?! Bordel de chiottes de foutre à queues !!! Cette saloperie devait bien sentir que son porteur était en danger de mort, non ?!

**« Kyuubi… »**

Le Yohko cessa de s'acharner contre ses grilles en apercevant une petite silhouette devant la grande porte de la salle où il était cloîtré. Une minuscule silhouette blonde, avec une frimousse adorable avec ses marques en forme de moustaches… Une petite silhouette vêtue uniquement d'un grand tee-shirt blanc sale, beaucoup trop grand pour sa taille, qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux…

Son petit… Son Petit… Et l'enfant, âgé tout au plus de 7 ou 8 ans s'avançait timidement vers lui, pieds nus… Oui, maintenant, il les voyait, ses beaux yeux bleus pleins de larmes…

**« Renardeau… »**

**« Kyuubi… »**

Le Démon frissonna… Autrefois, il avait entendu le même timbre de voix venir de la bouche de ses propres petits… L'intonation était la même, seul le nom qui le désignait avait changé…

**« Petit… »**

Le garçonnet se figea, puis parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la cage en courant. Le bruit de ses pieds nus sur le dallage glacé de la pièce résonna dans la prison… Aussitôt devant les barreaux, l'enfant se tortilla, se contorsionnant pour parvenir à attraper une patte, une queue, n'importe quoi, du grand Renard roux et se cacher le visage dans son épaisse fourrure…

**« Petit… »**

Instinctivement, comme il l'aurait fait autrefois avec Tadeïn, le Kitsune lui caressa les cheveux de son museau avant de lui passer un coup de langue sur son visage mouillé.

**« Allons, allons… Ca va aller… »**

Le Petit continuait à trembler en s'agrippant à lui comme un noyé…

**« Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon… »**

Doucement, très lentement, Kyuubi continua à lisser les cheveux du Renardeau, lui laissant progressivement le temps de se calmer et de reprendre sa respiration entre deux 'pardon' répétitifs… Après ce qui lui semblait des heures, la tignasse blonde se décolla un peu de la patte qu'il avait attrapée, révélant un petit visage rouge d'avoir tant pleuré…

**« Pardon… »**

L'enfant renifla et se moucha dans sa manche…

**« J'suis désolé, Kyuubi… Pardon… »**

Le grand Renard se pencha, mettant son museau au même niveau que la frimousse ébouriffée…

**« De quoi t'excuses-tu, Renardeau ? »**

Le garçon – le bébé, se corrigea le Yohko – leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus implorants et se tortilla les mains en balbutiant…

**« Pardon… J'suis pas assez fort… j'y arriv'rai pas… J'suis désolé… Pardon !!! » **

**« Oh, Petit… »**

Le Démon à Neuf Queues secoua doucement la tête…

**« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Petit… Tu t'es battu de toutes tes forces… Tu as fait de ton mieux… Je suis fier de toi… »**

Les larmes recommencèrent à dévaler les joues du garçonnet.

**« Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient t'extraire… Je… Je… »**

L'enfant se mordit les lèvres alors que de nouvelles gouttes d'eaux affleuraient ses paupières. Le Kitsune se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose pour le calmer.

**« Petit… Ce serait peut-être mieux pour toi si… »**

La version miniature de Naruto explosa, des sanglots plein la voix et le corps secoué de hoquets :

**« J'veux pas qu'on nous sépare, Kyuubi ! J'veux rester avec toi ! S'il… S'il te plait… J'veux pas qu'tu t'en ailles… »**

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux et se serra à nouveau contre sa patte, le nez fourré dans son pelage…

**« S'il te plait, t'en vas pas… Reste avec moi… S'il te plait… Me laisse pas tout seul… »**

Le Renard eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Il était la dernière personne qu'il lui restait… Il était le seul qui se préoccupait un tant soit peu de l'avenir et du bien être du Renardeau… Il ne pouvait pas être séparé du Petit… Il ne VOULAIT pas qu'on le sépare de SON Petit…

**« Je resterai avec toi… »**

Mais le gosse continuait à supplier, en s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

**« T'en vas pas… Reste… Me laisse pas, s'il te plait… »**

**« Je ne te laisserai pas. »**

Le Petit leva la tête vers le plafond et hurla de toutes ses forces :

**« JE REFUSE D'ÊTRE SEPARE DE LUI ! TU M'ENTENDS, YONDAÏME DE MERDE ?!! JE NE LE LAISSERAI PAS S'EN ALLER !!! »**

Le cri déchirant résonna dans la pièce, vibrant de tout son désespoir. Sur la porte de la cage, le sceau se mit à briller… Les yeux fermés, Naruto continuait à hurler sa rage, sans rien voir de ce qui l'entourait.

**« TU NE ME LE PRENDRAS PAS ! KYUUBI NE S'EN IRA PAS !!! »**

Le corps du petit garçon se mit à luire d'une lueur dorée alors que le sceau commençait à être secoué de tremblements violents.

**« JE VEUX RESTER AVEC LUI ! JE VEUX RESTER AVEC KYUUBI !!! »**

La salle tout entière tremblait, les barreaux de la cage s'illuminèrent d'une lumière blanche éblouissante… Dans un immense fracas, le scellé au dessus de la porte se rompit tandis que le corps secoué de l'enfant s'effondrait au sol, pris de convulsions…

**« Petit !!! »**

Le Renard se rua sur ses barreaux qui se cassèrent brusquement, comme s'ils avaient été faits de verre. Ne s'attardant pas pour observer le phénomène, le Kitsune se précipita sur la silhouette recroquevillée sur le dallage humide et froid de la prison…

L'enfant ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, plongeant son regard mouillé dans celui du Yohko. Un sourire fragile apparut sur ses lèvres…

**« Kyuubi… »**

Le gigantesque Démon s'allongea à côté du corps de son Renardeau, l'entourant de ses queues et l'attirant tout contre lui pour le réchauffer…

**« Je suis là, Petit… Je suis là… »**

**« Kyuubi… »**

Naruto se blottit contre son flanc, sa respiration lente paressant encore ralentir à n'en plus finir…

**« Petit ? »**

La réponse lui parvint dans un fin filet de voix à peine audible…

**« Suis fatigué… »**

L'enfant ferma les paupières, se collant au grand Renard jusqu'à presque s'incruster dans sa fourrure…Tout doucement, la poitrine du garçonnet cessa de s'élever et de s'abaisser…

**« Petit ? Petit ?! »**

Kyuubi paniqua. Ca n'était pas possible ! Non ! Pas son Renardeau ! Pas encore…

**« Petit ? Petit, réponds !!! »**

Aucune réaction… L'enfant avait cessé de respirer…

**« Petit ! Gamin, ne déconne pas ! Réponds ! »**

De son museau, il remua le corps blotti contre lui… Il ne sentait pas de pouls…

**« Non ! Petit ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu m'entends !? Je t'interdis de mourir, tu as compris ?! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu entends, Renardeau ?! »**

La tête du garçonnet roula en arrière, comme celle d'une poupée de chiffons… Le terrible Démon poussa un hurlement de souffrance…

**« NON !!! Petit ! Ne t'en vas pas ! Ne meurs pas… »**

Une douce lueur blanche entoura peu à peu le corps du jeune garçon, se mouvant comme des vagues, dans un mouvement de va-et-vient contre sa fourrure…

**« Ne t'en vas pas… Petit, ne me laisse pas… »**

Une petite étincelle réagit à l'appel désespéré du Yohko… Tâtonnant, la petite lumière effleura le pelage roux du Renard avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du gigantesque canidé… Bientôt, une autre lueur la suivit, puis une autre, et encore une autre… Peu à peu, le corps de Naruto se dissolut en une myriade de minuscules étincelles lumineuses, d'un blanc immaculé… Les petites lueurs se rassemblèrent pour ne plus former qu'une seule grosse boule brillante au dessus de la tête du Kitsune qui, incrédule, regardait ce spectacle sans comprendre.

Sur un signal connu d'elle seule, la balle de lumière s'élança en direction poitrail de l'animal, pénétrant dans sa peau, dans sa chair, se glissant entre ses cellules pour atteindre son objectif…

Kyuubi haleta : son corps tout entier le brûlait… Ses pattes-avants lâchèrent prise sous son poids et il s'effondra au sol…

**« Petit… Mon Petit… »**

Sa température diminua progressivement et une vague de chaleur lui envahit le cœur…

_« Pa……. Pa… »_

Les yeux du Renard s'écarquillèrent. Il reconnaissait cette voix…

**« Petit ? »**

Sa propre voix était si étranglée par l'émotion qu'il la reconnut à peine…

_« Pa… Pa… Papa… Papa… »_

Son cœur se réchauffa encore un peu plus et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux… Son petit…Son Renardeau…

_« Papa… »_

Plus jamais rien, ni personne ne pourrait les séparer… C'était son Renardeau… Son Petit… Et il ne laisserait plus personne le lui prendre…

Lentement, la pièce tournoya autour du corps allongé du Renard… Les yeux fermés, Kyuubi savourait la sensation d'être enfin complet…

_« Papa… Mal… »_

**« Je m'en occupe, Renardeau… Je m'en occupe… »**

Les paupières du Bakemono s'ouvrirent brusquement, dévoilant deux pupilles rouges à l'iris fendu, brillantes de fureur… Il avait deux humains à tuer…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

De son côté, l'homme-requin de l'Akatsuki avait continué à rouer le jeune garçon de coups et à le couvrir de blessures sanguinolentes sous le regard indifférent de son partenaire. Les vêtements déchirés en plusieurs endroits, à moitié recouvert de son propre sang partiellement séché, l'adolescent avait perdu conscience depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, sans que cela n'arrête le ninja renégat dans son entreprise de démolition… Il était tellement pris dans sa frénésie sadique qu'il fallut qu'Itachi le rappelle à l'ordre alors qu'il tenait le corps ballotant à bout de poing par le col, son épée dans l'autre main, prête à frapper à la tête…

« Kisame ! Rappelle toi qu'il nous le faut vivant ! »

Le géant suspendit son geste à l'instant… Oui, c'était vrai… Le gamin ne leur était utile que s'il restait en vie… Un démon mort, même s'il s'agissait du Neuf Queues, aurait été inutile à leurs projets… Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de ses envies de sang, l'homme bleu se tourna vers son camarade…

« Tu as raison, Itachi… Le gamin m'a bien amusé… Mais, maintenant, c'est fini… »

Il allait lâcher le col de ce qu'il restait de la veste orange du Genin pour le laisser tomber au sol lorsqu'une petite main aux ongles sales, couverts de terre et de sang, s'accrocha à son poignet et le serra dans un étau d'acier… stupéfait, le grand gaillard reporta son attention sur sa jeune victime…

Rouge… Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit en voyant les yeux qui le fixaient… Deux orbes rouges qui luisaient dans le noir et qui brillaient d'une rage difficilement contenue…

Un sourire amusé vint ourler la bouche de Naruto tandis que ses blessures se refermaient à vu d'œil… Lorsque l'adolescent parla, ce fut d'une voix grave, caverneuse et… animale :

_**«**_ _**Au contraire, misérable insecte… Le jeu vient à peine de commencer… »**_

Un chakra rouge et brûlant s'échappa de tous les pores de sa peau, l'entourant d'une aura rouge qui montait vers le ciel comme une immense flamme…

Lâchant un juron, en sentant la chair de son poignet commencer à brûler là où le jeune garçon le touchait, Kisame décrivit un arc de cercle avec son sabre, fendant l'air et se dirigeant droit vers la tête du gamin… Lequel se saisit de la lame au vol et la maintint immobile, malgré la pression que lui imposait son propriétaire. Le sourire de l'enfant se fit meurtrier alors que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat métallique…

_**« Tu comptais nous blesser avec ce cure-dent ? »**_

Des flammes rougeoyantes envahirent l'épée jusqu'à sa garde, chauffant le métal à blanc. D'une pichenette de son index, l'adolescent fissura la lame qui se brisa comme si elle avait été faite de verre… L'homme-requin retint un cri en observant son arme tomber au sol en morceaux… Mais, pourtant, sa Samehada aurait dû absorber le chakra démoniaque…

Un petit rire lui fit lever les yeux de la vue des débris de métal sur la roche. En face de lui, le maintenant toujours, le gamin riait à gorge déployée, ses canines proéminentes nettement prononcées…

_**« Tu n'espérais tout de même pas nous attaquer avec ce jouet d'enfant, si ? Cette chose est convenable pour le chakra des humains ou des Bakemonos de seconde classe, tout au plus, mais… »**_

Une lueur meurtrière de pure méchanceté apparut dans le regard de l'abomination qui lui faisait face… Le sourire se transforma en un rictus sardonique…

_**« Mais jamais elle ne conviendrait pour un démon de notre niveau, sombre crétin… Malheureusement pour toi… »**_

Le garçon releva sa main arrière, ses ongles se durcissant à vue d'œil pour devenir aussi acérés que des griffes…

_**« Tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour raconter cette histoire à qui que ce soit ! » **_

Kisame ressentit soudain une vive douleur dans la poitrine… Il baissa les yeux pour apercevoir un bras traverser son torse de part en part… D'un geste sec, le petit blond ramena sa main devant lui, tenant dans sa paume une masse sanguinolente qui pompait désespérément dans le vide… Son propre cœur…

Le visage du gosse qu'il avait torturé un peu plus tôt avait été éclaboussé par une gerbe de sang… Pourtant, cela n'atténua pas la pure terreur qu'il ressentit en voyant un rictus sadique prendre place sur ses lèvres purpurines…

_**« Dis 'au revoir', Kisame ! »**_

Dans un même temps, les flammes se répandirent sur son corps par la main qu'il lui tenait toujours, tandis que les griffes transpercèrent son cœur, réduisant l'organe en charpie…

Kisame poussa un hurlement déchirant alors que le feu consumait sa chair et carbonisait sa peau… Se débattant avec l'énergie pour se dégager de sa prise – comment un si petit bras pouvait-il receler une telle puissance ?! – il tourna la tête en direction de son partenaire. Itachi était bien là, figé, une expression d'horreur absolue peinte sur le visage… L'étau sur son poignet se desserra et l'homme-poisson rampa sur le sol, un bras tendu vers son camarade…

« Ita…….. Chi… »

Les flammes ne s'arrêtaient pas… La peau de ses doigts était devenue noire et dégageait une épaisse fumée acre… Il la voyait brûler sous ses yeux… La douleur était insoutenable… Il eut juste le temps de sentir un poids se pose sur sa tempe, d'entendre un grand 'Crac', et tout devint noir…

Itachi, incapable de bouger, contempla, horrifié, la silhouette fine et menue de l'adolescent retirer son pied de la boîte crânienne de sa victime et le frotter négligemment par terre pour le débarrasser des restes de cervelle…

Lentement, très lentement, le monstre qui avait l'apparence de Naruto releva la tête et posa les yeux sur lui. A cet instant, le responsable de la destruction du plus prestigieux clan de Konoha ne put s'empêcher de penser que toutes les histoires qu'il avait entendues sur la cruauté et la haine qui brillaient dans le regard du Kyuubi étaient largement en dessous de la vérité… Les marques faciales du garçon s'étaient élargies et avaient pris une teinte rouge si sombre qu'elles paraissaient presque noires… Ses lèvres carmines dévoilaient des dents blanches et pointues dont les canines ressemblaient à des crocs menaçants. Derrière lui, l'aura rouge et les flammes s'étaient rassemblées, se condensant pour former neuf gigantesques queues flamboyantes qui battaient l'air dans une danse lancinante autour du petit corps campé sur ses deux jambes, du sang poisseux lui dégoulinant des doigts… C'était une vision terrifiante…

Lorsque le Démon prit la parole, ce fut pour dire une seule phrase, de la même voix amusée qu'il avait adressée à son partenaire :

_**« Et maintenant, c'est ton tour… »**_

Réagissant instinctivement au danger, le Uchiha enclencha son Sharingan et se saisit discrètement d'un kunai sous sa cape. Se morigénant mentalement, il reprit légèrement contenance…

« Ainsi voilà donc le légendaire Kyuubi, le célèbre Renard à Neuf Queues redouté dans tout le pays du Feu et… »

_**« Et épargne ta salive, misérable bipède ! Les flatteries ne te mèneront à rien… On ne m'amadoue pas comme un simple animal ! »**_

Avalant nerveusement sa salive, Itachi raffermit sa prise sur son projectile. Intérieurement, il était terrifié… Terrorisé, même… Il comprenait maintenant la fascination morbide que le Démon avait exercé sur tous les habitants de Konoha assez âgés pour se souvenir de cette nuit où la bête les avait attaqués, treize ans auparavant…

« Notre organisation, nommée… »

Le Renard le coupa une nouvelle fois, une teinte d'impatience dans la voix et les sourcils froncés dans une expression d'énervement :

_**« Akatsuki, je sais… Depuis le temps que votre pauvre et faible bande pourchasse mon hôte, je serai le dernier des imbéciles de l'ignorer… Surtout vu l'acharnement que vous y mettez… Cependant… »**_

Malgré l'acuité visuelle de son Sharingan, Itachi vit à peine le déplacement du monstre dans le corps de l'adolescent…En un battement de cil, l'être qui avait tué son partenaire se retrouva à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui… Un rictus animal sur la figure, la créature aux vêtements déchirés se pencha vers lui, comme pour lui faire une confidence…

_**« Cependant… J'aimerai beaucoup savoir pourquoi les Bakemonos Bijuus vous intéressent autant… » **_

Le ninja renégat déglutit difficilement… S'il parvenait à retenir l'intérêt du Kyuubi, il avait peut-être une chance d'éviter le bain de sang…

« Nous… Notre organisation cherche à unifier les Bakemonos et les humains… Pour créer un monde meilleur… »

Le démon au visage d'enfant haussa un sourcil blond interrogateur avant de lancer un bref :

_**« Développe ! »**_

Réprimant un soupir de soulagement, Itachi poursuivit vivement ses explications :

« Notre objectif est de parvenir à unifier les pouvoirs de Bijuus aux connaissances humaines… Votre gigantesque potentiel de chakra allié à notre savoir, nos capacités en Ninjutsu et en sceaux… Imaginez ce dont nous serions capables… Nous pourrions pacifier des pays en guerre, soigner des maladies, éviter des milliers de morts inutiles… Protéger les êtres faibles… »

Un grand rire caverneux le stoppa dans sa lancée… Kyuubi, la tête renversée en arrière, riait à gorge déployée… Lorsqu'il se calma, ce fut pour essuyer une larme invisible au coin de son œil gauche…

_**« Et je présume que dominer le monde n'a jamais fait partie de vos projets ? »**_

Le Uchiha resta silencieux, attendant de voir la réaction du Kitsune avant d'agir. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire amusé avant de reprendre d'un air narquois :

_**« Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que vous avez négligée… Les Bakemonos n'ont nul besoin de l'aide des humains pour se réunir… Et encore moins pour les dominer… »**_

Le membre de l'Akatsuki recula prudemment d'un pas, se réfugiant en direction de la forêt qui lui offrait un faible abri sous le couvert végétal. Le Renard avait de nouveau un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres…

_**« Quant à ton camarade et toi… vous avez commis une bévue impardonnable pour les pauvres copies de singes que vous êtes… »**_

L'image de l'adolescent se brouilla devant ses yeux et Itachi sentit des griffes se poser sur ses tempes, se plantant dans sa chair, tandis qu'un souffle chaud lui susurrait à l'oreille…

_**« Vous avez blessé mon Petit… Et, pour moi, il n'est rien de plus important que mes renardeaux… »**_

Dans un mouvement désespéré, le ninja aux cheveux noirs parvint à échapper à la poigne qui maintenait sa tête dans un étau, mais pas sans dommages… Les griffes avaient tracé de profonds sillons sur ses joues et une partie de son cuir chevelu avait été arraché…

Se retournant, le Uchiha eut juste le temps de parer une nouvelle attaque meurtrière avec son kunai, évitant ainsi de subir le même sort que Kisame, mais il ne put échapper à la suivante… Une vive douleur envahit son corps alors qu'il fixait de ses yeux incrédules l'extrémité de son bras qui se terminait désormais par un moignon sanguinolent…

En face de lui, l'adolescent au regard rouge le fixait, prêt à fondre sur lui pour lui porter un coup fatal… Itachi écarta un court instant la souffrance de son esprit, le temps de lancer une attaque à son adversaire surhumain dont les neuf queues faites de chakra battaient l'air à toute vitesse, créant des bourrasques si fortes qu'elles le déséquilibraient presque…

« Mangekiyou Sharingan ! Tsukiyomi ! »

Un immense soulagement l'envahit en voyant le paysage familier où le blanc devenait le noir et le noir devenait le blanc faire son apparition. Dans ce décor et sous le ciel rouge, il allait enfin pouvoir souffler un peu…

_**« Kukukukuku… »**_

Le jeune ninja sursauta : tout à son soulagement à l'idée d'un bref répit, il avait négligé de vérifier que le Démon était bien prisonnier et attaché sur le poteau prévu à cet effet… Où était le Renard ?!

Un souffle d'air caressa son épaule pour s'évaporer aussitôt… Le Uchiha tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour apercevoir son assaillant, sa main restante pressée contre son moignon pour stopper l'écoulement du sang. Il frissonna lorsqu'un rire diabolique résonna dans l'atmosphère lourde du monde virtuel dont il était le créateur…

_**« Pauvre petit insecte… Tu pensais réellement réussir à nous piéger ici ? »**_

Il aperçut un mouvement furtif sur sa droite, mais le Démon disparut immédiatement, aussi silencieux que meurtrier…

_**« Tu as oublié à qui tu avais affaire, sombre vermine**_ _**d'humain… Pensais-tu vraiment qu'un Bakemono de notre rang se laisserait prendre dans un piège aussi simpliste ? Ton illusion n'est rien… Tu m'entends, misérable moustique ? Rien… »**_

Un coup de griffe lui entailla sauvagement la jambe jusqu'à l'os. Le ninja hurla, portant son unique main contre sa plaie dans une tentative dérisoire d'arrêter la douleur. Agenouillé, Itachi vit clairement sa mort s'avancer vers lui sous la forme d'un enfant recouvert d'un liquide rouge, voire brun par endroit, qui avait coagulé en imprégnant ses vêtements déchirés tant sur son pantalon que sur son tee-shirt. Un enfant blond aux yeux carmins dont les marques faciales et les griffes acérées rappelaient le profil d'un animal, qu'il n'était pas loin d'être d'ailleurs… un Démon qui, tous crocs sortis, fondait sur sa proie, une gigantesque balle rouge, de la même couleur que ses queues touffues, flottant quelques centimètres au dessus de sa paume…

L'homme qui avait assassiné son propre clan trembla une dernière fois avant que la version démoniaque du Rasengan ne percute son visage et que tout devienne noir.

De retour dans le monde réel, Kyuubi s'essuya distraitement les mains sur son pantalon tandis que le corps à la tête à demi-arrachée de son adversaire s'effondrait au sol. Lentement, le Yohko respira l'air de la nuit… Au loin, il entendait les cris des villageois et des bruits de pas précipités se rapprochaient.

Les imbéciles avaient dû sentir son chakra et lui envoyaient des éclaireurs pour vérifier la situation… Les yeux de Naruto prirent un éclat métallique alors que le premier ANBU mettait un pied sur le lieu de son combat… Pauvres fous…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les habitants de la forêt de chênes autour de Konoha s'étaient rassemblés pour assister à un spectacle des plus inhabituels… Des murs de la cité, d'immenses flammes s'élevaient et de nombreux hurlements avaient résonné dans cette nuit sanglante… Le mont Hokage n'était plus qu'une simple falaise balafrée de griffures et les bâtiments de la ville s'écroulaient les uns après les autres dans une gerbe d'étincelles brûlantes et de cendres grises qui formaient un nuage opaque qui masquait le ciel au dessus d'eux…

Quelques rares villageois étaient parvenus à s'enfuir, mais l'odeur acre de la chair carbonisée qui emplissait l'atmosphère témoignait du massacre qui avait eu lieu dans les murs de Konoha…

Brusquement, les grandes portes de bois de l'entrée principale s'effondrèrent d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter la plupart des animaux attroupés là. Une silhouette, petite et menue, se dessina dans le gris du nuage qui s'échappait de la ville par cette ouverture providentielle.

La silhouette avançait lentement, des lambeaux de vêtements accrochés à ses jambes et à son torse… Des arabesques de sang séché étaient visibles sur ses bras nus… Les bêtes les plus craintives reculèrent à l'abri tandis que les carnassiers, attirés par le magnétisme de cette étrange créature, dressaient les oreilles, prêts à accourir vers elle au moindre signe… L'odeur qui se dégageait de l'être étrange était principalement celle du sang, mais, derrière ce fort parfum, les odorats les plus développés purent affirmer à leurs voisins qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle…

Le garçon avançait toujours, puis, derrière lui, sortant du nuage gris, apparurent neuf formes brun-roux qui s'agitaient et se tordaient, mouvant telle une masse de serpents prêts à mordre. Une vague de chuchotements parcourut la foule d'animaux regroupés là… Dans le lot, quelques Bakemonos poussèrent des couinements surpris en apercevant l'un des leurs qu'ils n'espéraient plus jamais revoir…

S'approchant de la lisière de la forêt, Kyuubi fut aussitôt assailli par une nuée de jeunes renards qui lui tournaient autour, suivis, à une distance plus respectueuse, de leurs parents. Le démon n'en tint pas compte et leva des yeux rouges-violacés vers le ciel où les dernières lueurs des étoiles étaient difficilement visibles à travers l'épais brouillard gris qui les masquait… il avait tenu leur promesse… Konoha n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines désormais… Le 10 Octobre, treize ans exactement après sa première attaque, le village n'était plus qu'un souvenir…

_**« Joyeux anniversaire, Petit… »**_

Le Renard, entouré par sa cour, se dirigea vers les bois, un sourire aux lèvres. Depuis son cœur, une lueur chaude et rayonnante l'irradiait de tout l'intérieur… Son Petit était heureux, tout irait bien…

**FIN**

**Soyez gentil, vous voulez bien me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Après le temps que vous avez dû passer à lire cette fic, vous n'êtes plus à cinq minutes près, non ?**

**Alors, une petite review ? S'il vous plait ?**


End file.
